Confession
by Azurean
Summary: Being part of Ogasawara Sachiko's life, was hard and painful, but Yumi will try to cope up with it, at the best of her ability. Sei's past haunts her down, and what would Youko do, to prevent her friend/secret love for getting hurt, for the 2nd time?
1. Thought of oneself

**A/N: **Before you proceed, on reading the contents of this story, I suggest, that you read first, the Pages of my Life which is the first part of the whole story, because this story, was the second part already. ^_^

Because I don't want you, to get confuse, on some parts of the story.

Anyway, Happy reading, and thank you, for the support until now, I'll try my best, to keep you all entertained, at the best of my ability, but in return, I asked you, to please bear with me. ^_^

So, here it comes, and sorry for keeping you all waiting.

Oh! Before I forgot, if I mess up some of the grammars, it wasn't intentional, and right now, before, another story begins, I apologize...hehehe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MSGM, and I apologize, for its real owner, for I am just a fun, who loves, to write stories about this anime.

* * *

**i**

**Thought of Oneself**

**

* * *

**

She looks up, at the bright blue sky, with a smile _"what a nice day to start" _she thought. Then, lower her gaze, at the statue of Maria sama. Which, is standing tall, in front of her, and watching every students of Lillian Girls High School, as they, entered the school premises that morning, she joined her hands together, and closed her eyes to pray _"Maria sama, please guide me today, for I am about to face the members of the Yamayurikai. I ask you, to give me strength, to stand firmly, in front of them" _she prayed, through her mind. Then, opened her eyes and started to walk slowly, towards the Rose Mansion _"my name, is Fukuzawa Yumi, I'm just an ordinary first year student, with a normal life, but everything has change, after I accidentally, met the star of Lillian's Girls High School, Ogasawara Sachiko aka Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, my onee-sama, I just accepted her rosary yesterday, and today, was the day, that she will be, introducing me to all the members of the Yamayurikai, things, might have happened in a rush between us. But, am still happy, because I knew, that I made the right choice, and that's to be with the most important person in my life"_

-o-

Yumi entered the Rose Mansion silently, and climb the stairs, to the second floor. Then, stops in front of the student council room, but before, she could knock on the door, she heard footsteps coming, towards her. And when, she turn her head, to her left, she saw Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei "gonkigenyo Rosa Gigantea" Yumi said, politely and bowed her head slightly, to give respect, at one, of the heads of the Yamayurikai.

Sei frowns at first. Until, she recognizes the girl in front of her, it was Fukuzawa Yumi, the first year student that has been, linked to Sachiko. And then, a smile was formed on her lips. When, she saw the silver lace, hanging in Yumi's neck "you accepted Sachiko's rosary, didn't you?" Sei asked. When, Yumi straightened her back, and unconsciously, Yumi touch, her neck, in wonder. This amuses Sei "you're quite, amusing" Sei commented.

"Eh?" Yumi asked, confused. And when, she realizes, what Sei meant, she looks away blushing.

"So, are you planning to go inside or you'll just stand there?" Sei asked, and walks toward the door, to open it.

"Sorry" Yumi answered, apologetically. And step back, to let Sei open the door.

"_This girl was truly a good match, to Sachiko"_ Sei thought, as she glances at Yumi, before opening the door.

Everyone in the room, looks at the door, as Sei, entered the room followed by a shy Fukuzawa Yumi, after seeing Yumi, Sachiko stood up, from her seat, and approaches her petite soeur. While, the others waited for her to say something.

"I have an announcement, to everyone" Sachiko said. While, looking around the room, Youko leans back, on her chair to listen. While, Eriko watch Yumi with interest, and Sei stood, behind Shimako's chair waiting, Rei and Yoshino waited, for Sachiko to say something "I already taken Fukuzawa Yumi, as my petite soeur" Sachiko said, in a loud and clear voice, and it didn't surprises everyone that much, because they knew, that this might happen.

Youko smiled, and stood, from her seat, and walks towards Yumi, who flinch. When, Youko put her arms in front of her chest, as if to show authority, Sei chuckled, at Yumi's reaction, and shook her head "Youko, you're scaring Yumi chan" Sei said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up Sei" Youko said, without glancing at her friend, and lower her arms, on her sides "sorry if I scared you, Yumi chan" Youko said, smiling "and welcome, to the Chinensis Family" Youko added, enclosing Yumi in a tight embrace, even though surprised, Yumi smiled, and return the embrace.

"Thank you" Yumi said, but before Youko, let go of her, the older girl whispered in her ear.

"_It's nothing, but I tell you, as your grand soeur, I ask you now, to have a long patience, with Sachiko, because your onee-sama, was a moody person, with short temper"_ Youko said.

"_I know" _Yumi whispered back, with a smile.

"_That's good to hear, then"_ Youko said, and freed her, from that tight embrace, and looks around, at the faces waiting "everyone! Let's welcome, Yumi chan, to the Yamayurikai!" Youko said, happily.

"Then, give me a hug, Yumi chan" Sei said, and started to approach Yumi with open arms, but Sachiko stood, in front of Yumi. While, eying Sei suspiciously "hey, what's with the look?"

"I'm sorry, Sei sama, but you're not, allowed to hug, my petite soeur" Sachiko answered possessively, Sei frowns. Then, glance at Youko, who shrugged.

"Am not?" Sei asked innocently, looking back at Sachiko.

"Yes" Sachiko answered firmly, and looks around "everyone is allowed, to hug Yumi, except, for Sei sama"

"Why is that?" Sei asked, bewildered.

"Stop it Sei" Eriko said, standing up, from her seat "remember about the saying that, you can't, always get, what you want"

"But that's unfair! Why am I the only one, who isn't, allowed to hug, Yumi chan?"

"It's because, Sachiko doesn't trust you, in some ways" Youko answered, with a smirk.

"Why is that?"

"Who knows" Eriko answered, and approach Yumi "welcome to the Yamayurikai, Yumi chan" Eriko said, with a welcoming smile, and the rest of the members, welcomes Yumi, with smile, and shake hands, and in response. Yumi thank them, by bowing her head, to show her appreciation.

"As a celebration, for Yumi chan joining us today, we will not, have a meeting this morning, instead, we will asked, Sachiko and Yumi chan to give us, some service" Youko announce, that shocks Yumi. While, looking at Sachiko in panic which, made the others laugh, at her reaction "relax, we're not going to ask you, to dance or do some stupid acts" Youko said, suppressing her smile, and look at the others "but we want to know, if how, did Sachiko offer, her rosary to you?"

"Eh?" Yumi asked, turning her gaze back at Youko, astonished.

"So, could you tell us?" Youko asked. Yumi looks at Sachiko. Whose, brow was twitching "don't be afraid, I'll protect you, from Sachiko's wrath"

"I can't, tell you how" Yumi answered, and look away blushing.

"Hmm... did Sachiko, do something, to make you, accept her rosary?" Sei asked grinning, Yumi looks at Sei in wonder. Until, she realizes, what, the older girl meant.

"No, she didn't, do anything" Yumi answered, flustered. Sei, Youko and Eriko watch her, with interest. Which, made her step back, but Sei grab her hand.

"Trying to escape, aren't you?"

"No" Yumi answered, firmly. While, looking straight, in Sei eyes then, straightened her back that amazes the three roses.

"_Sachiko has a good eye, for choosing, Yumi chan as her petite soeur" _Youko thought.

"_Yumi chan will surely, make this boring Rose Mansion, entertaining" _Eriko thought.

"_Hehe... this, will be pretty interesting" _Sei thought, maliciously.

"Alright, that's enough service, for everyone" Sachiko said, crossing her arm in front of her chest, and step forward, between Yumi and the three roses "because, you three, were only scaring my petite soeur, instead, of welcoming her"

"Oh my, what a harsh word, for you to say" Eriko said.

"Well, Sachiko has a sharp tongue, as always, and it could also, damage your thought, if you let her every word, sink in your head" Sei commented, sarcastically. But Sachiko just ignored the two roses, and faces Yumi.

"Don't mind what they say" Sachiko said to Yumi, who looks up at her with concern.

"But..."

"I'm already used, to their remarks, about me" Sachiko said, with a smile cutting Yumi off, but Yumi, couldn't accept. What Sachiko had said, and with a frown, she shoves, Sachiko on the side, and looks at Sei and Eriko seriously. When, she saw the two roses giggle and it irritates her.

"Sachiko sama might be used, to your sarcastic remarks, and just ignores them, but I'm not, and I won't be just standing here, listening to all of this" Yumi said, in a serious, and dangerous tone "I don't care, if you punish me, for disrespecting the two of you, but I won't back down, until you stop your stupid remarks, towards Sachiko sama" Yumi said, in a controlled voice, but her eyes were fierce and dangerous.

Everyone stared at Yumi in disbelief. Then, a satisfied smile, was formed, on Youko's lips, and hold Yumi on the shoulder, to calm her down "hey, calm down Yumi chan" Youko said, calmly. Which, made Yumi looks up at her, confused "Sei and Eriko, won't be saying words like that anymore, to Sachiko alright? And, as your grand soeur, I promise that"

Yumi nodded, and her dangerous eyes returned to normal which, is a pair of honest, and sincere brown eye. Then, bowed her head, towards Sei and Eriko "I'm sorry, for being rude, but please stop, insulting, Sachiko sama" Yumi said. That, made Sei and Eriko felt ashamed, of themselves, as they watch, on how Yumi, fights for Sachiko.

Sei and Eriko bowed their heads too, in apology "we're sorry" the two older girls said, in unison. When Yumi straightened her back, she glances at Sachiko, who was looking at her proudly. Which, made Yumi smile.

"You two, need's recollection" Youko commented, on her fellow roses, with a smirk on her face.

"It's Sei, who needs recollection and counselling considering her attitudes, lately" Eriko commented.

"Well, for your information, Ms. Decochin. I'm totally fine, unlike you, who was flirting around unconsciously, on every students, you saw. When, they interest you" Sei retort, in defence to her hurt pride.

"W...wh..."

"That's enough, you two" Youko said placing herself, between the two. Before, they would grab each other's hair "stop acting like little kids, will you!" Youko said, in a loud voice, and started lecturing her fellow roses, forgetting that everyone was still standing.

Eriko sighs "here we go again" she whispered, while Sei rolled her eyes.

"Are you two, listening to me?" Youko asked in frustration.

"Yes, we are" Sei and Eriko answered, in a bored tone. Which, amuses Yumi, as she watch the three heads of the Yamayurikai

"_Are they, always like this?" _Yumi asked, in a whisper to Sachiko. When, the older girl came closer to her.

"_Yes" _Sachiko answered, and holds Yumi's hand, and squeezes it lightly.

It takes thirty minutes. Before, Youko's lecture has ended, and everyone in the room was already bored. While, listening to her, because Youko only stops when they heard, the bell rings, as the sign, that the morning class, was about to begin.

"We're not, done yet Sei, Eriko" Youko said, as the three roses started to leave the room, followed by Shimako, Yoshino and Rei.

"Yes, yes, we, heard you" Sei said in response.

Yumi was about to follow too. When, Sachiko stops her, by grabbing her hand. Yumi looks up, confused. But, Sachiko didn't say anything, and waited for the door to close. And when, it does, Sachiko looks down at her, and with a mischievous smile, Sachiko kiss her. Although, surprised Yumi kiss Sachiko, passionately in return, but they separated right away. When, they heard the bell rings again "it's time to go, to class" Yumi said, with a grin. When, she saw the disappointment, in Sachiko's eyes.

"You're right" Sachiko agreed, with a sigh.

"Hey! sighing, early in the morning, was bad luck, you know"

"_I can't help it. Since, that bell cuts my intimate time, with you" _Sachiko's mind answered, but didn't say it "let's go, before we became late, to our class" she answered instead, and holds Yumi's hand, and they walk out, of the room together.

-o-

Lunch break...

Mami and Tsutako approach Yumi in her seat happily, and with broad smiles on their lips, "Shimako san told us, about it" Mami said, while Tsutako started pressing her camera, taking her pictures.

"About what?" Yumi asked, innocently.

"About you, and Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Shimako san said, that you already accepted Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's rosary, and she already introduces you to all the members of the Yamayurikai"

"Oh that!" Yumi responded, with her usual, late reaction.

"Yes that" Mami said, with patience "so, when did she offer it to you?"

"Yesterday afternoon"

"So, you're telling me, that you're not able to escape her?"

"Yes" Yumi answered, shyly "well, Sachiko sama used, her bodyguards to block my way, and there's no escape for me. Then, we had a talk, and clear some things, between us, and at the end. She offered me her rosary, and I accepted"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Could you tell me about these things, that the two of you clears, on each other?" Mami asked, but Yumi shook her head.

"I can't, because it's a secret, between the two of us"

"Hmm... it only makes it more, and more interesting" Mami commented, and Yumi just smiled, at her friend.

-o-

After that day of introduction, Yumi was proclaimed, as Ogasawara Sachiko's petite soeur, through the help of the Lillian Newspaper club. Who, gladly accepted the job, to do the announcement, and as expected, everyone reacted differently. Most, students were happy while, the others are not, and some. Felt sympathetic towards Shizuka, but in the end, all the students of Lillian Girls High School congratulated Yumi. Until, the news finally subsided. And Yumi was now friends, with all the members of the Yamayurikai.

Youko was on her way back to the locker room, after her P. E class. When, from a far, she saw a familiar face of a girl "Shiori?" she whispered to herself, and instead, of going back to the locker room, she run towards the place. Where, she saw the girl. But when, she reaches the spot the girl, was no longer in sight "was it, just my imagination?" she asked, herself again. While, looking around but didn't saw any sign of the girl.

"Hey Youko! What are you, doing there?" Sei called out in a loud voice that surprises Youko.

"_I can't, tell Sei" _Youko's mind said then turns her gaze at the blonde haired girl. Who, was now walking towards her.

"What's wrong, why did you, suddenly run off, like that?" Sei asked worriedly, after stopping in front of her friend, Youko shook her head, and smiled at Sei.

"It's nothing, I just thought, that I saw someone, I knew, but I guess, it was, just my imagination" Youko answered, and cling her hand, on Sei's arm.

"If you say so" Sei said shrugging, and the two of them, walks back, towards the locker room, to change their clothes.

From a tree, a girl with long brown hair, emerge. While, watching sadly Sei and Youko leave, "she must have forgotten, about me already" the girl whispered, and let her tears, fall from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please, let me know, because, like other people says, feedback's from the readers, are the source, of every writers motivation, to continue on writing a story...hehehe

Anyway, that's it, for now, but I hope you enjoy. ^_^

I'm going to sleep now, because, right at this moment, the rain was pouring hard, outside and its cold...

Good Night! ^_^

Sept. 29, 2010 [11:15 PM]


	2. Unwanted Memories of the past

**A/N: **Umm... this story wasn't focus on Yumi and Sachiko only, but also, with the other characters as well, because I don't want to be bias since I love them all. ^_^

Hey! do you know the song **Truly, Madly, Deeply in love**? Well, if you knew? I burrowed the lyrics because I think it suits Youko the best for this chapter... hehe, so if you knew the song, then join the music club and sing it. ^_^

Anyway Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**ii**

**Unwanted Memories of the past**

**

* * *

**

Youko was on her way alone to the bus stop near Lillian that afternoon, since the other members of the Yamayurikai had gone ahead of her, and she still needs to stay because one of her teacher wants to discuss something with her. Which, turned out to be not so important, Youko sighs in disappointment and stops on her track. When, she saw the face of a girl that she could never forget the face that causes pain to Sei a year ago, and the very reason why Sei had change and treated others differently _"how could you show up now? Sei, has finally move on, Shiori" _Youko's mind screams in frustration, as she watches the girl gets in a cab, and remembered some unwanted memories a year ago.

_A year ago..._

_Youko was in the music room listening to the new song of the music club as the group requested. When, the door opened. Which, made her turn her head towards the door and saw her friend/secret love and fellow member of the Yamayurikai, Satou Sei aka Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, the girl with American beauty but a pure blooded japanese. __ Youko's brows twitch. While, looking at Sei who was now smiling at her happily __**"did this woman hit her head into something?" **__Youko thought, as she watches Sei approach her, and the vocalist of the music club started singing._

_**I'll be your dream,**_

_**I'll be your wish,**_

_**I'll be your fantasy,**_

_**I'll be your hope,**_

_**I'll be your love,**_

_**Be everything that you need.**_

_**I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply, do...**_

_Youko looks up. When, Sei stops in front of her "She said yes" Sei said in delight that confuses Youko._

"_What?"_

"_I said she said yes!" Sei repeated happily._

"_Who said yes?"_

"_Shiori" Sei answered "our feelings were mutual Youko" _

_Youko's thought, process the information she receives from Sei slowly. And when, she finally understood what Sei had just told her she shook her head in disbelief "no" she said, but Sei nodded her head with a broad smile plastered on her lips._

_**I will be strong,**_

_**I will be faithful,**_

_**Because I am counting on a new beginning,**_

_**A reason for living,**_

_**A deeper meaning yeah**_

_The vocalist sung that irritates Youko because she felt that the song was being sung for her. And when, the vocalist was about to sing the next part of the lyrics, she glared dangerously at the poor girl who step back in fear "so aren't you going to congratulate me?" Sei asked, getting her attention again._

_Youko looks back at Sei "congratulation" she said, and forces a smile._

"_You don't look too happy" Sei commented._

"_**Ah! How can you be so dense"**__ Youko's mind screams "of course I'm happy for you" she said, giving Sei her sweetest smile._

"_**She's not happy" **__Sei thought. When, she saw Youko's smile, well the girl doesn't usually smiles like that. Unless, she's unhappy and angry "are you sure?" she asked again in confirmation._

"_**One... two... three... calm down Youko... four... calm yourself... five... six..." **__Youko sighs after she finally calms herself and stood from her chair "I'm really happy for you and Kubo san" she said, with formalities upon mentioning the latter's name "please excuse me Sei but I still have some business that I need to attends to" she added, and left Sei who was watching her confused._

"_**She's definitely not happy about the news I said" **__Sei muses to herself, and faces the music club vocalist, who resume her singing after Youko left the room and unconsciously Sei sings along "I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me"_

_After leaving the music room, Youko headed straight to the Rose Mansion "damn you Sei, damn you" Youko said repeatedly in a low voice with a close fist._

_Kubo Shiori, was a first year student and a classmate of her petite soeur Ogasawara Sachiko, and Sei first saw Shiori during the welcoming ceremony for the first year students, and after that Sei started to asked Sachiko about Shiori, and her cold/smart mouth petite soeur, yet dense when it comes to other people's thought and feelings told Sei the information that the girl wanted to know, and since then, she never knew if what happened between Sei and Kubo Shiori because Sei wasn't telling her anything, even though they're friends and they always see each other at the Rose Mansion every day. And now, Sei surprises her by telling her that Kubo Shiori had finally said yes "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked out loud in frustration. When, she finally reaches the door to the Rose Mansion._

"_You know being angry is bad to your health" a girl said sarcastically behind her, and there's no need for Youko to turn around to see if who it was, because she knew too well, if who was the owner of the voice, it was Torii Eriko aka Rosa Foetida en Bouton, and a close friend of her and Sei "what's wrong?" Eriko asked and stood beside Youko._

"_It's Sei" Youko answered._

"_What about her? Did she do something stupid again?" Eriko asked curiously._

"_It's worse than that"_

"_Oh! So what did she do this time?"_

"_You know Kubo Shiori right?"_

"_I do, she's Sachiko's classmate, and the so called Maria sama of Lillian"_

"_I didn't know that"_

"_Didn't know what?"_

"_That Kubo Shiori was called Maria sama of Lillian"_

"_It was Rei who told me about it, but let's go back at the issue at hand, how did Kubo Shiori gets involved with Sei?"_

"_Sei was in love to that girl of all people" Youko grumbles "if she would..." Youko wasn't able to finish her words when Eriko cuts her off._

"_Sei is what?" Eriko asked surprised._

"_I said, she's in love with Kubo Shiori and she told me that Kubo Shiori felt the same way"_

"_So you're saying, that the feelings were mutual"_

"_Yes" Youko answered nodding her head "oh... I hate you Sei I really hate you!" she whispered, but Eriko heard her, who stops and block her way. When, she's about to reach out for the Rose Mansion door "what?" she asked frowning but Eriko looks at her intently._

"_You're in love aren't you?" Eriko asked. Which, made Youko's one eye brow rise "you're definitely in love"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're in love with Sei, aren't you?" instead of answering Youko's question, Eriko asked Youko a question._

"_Eh?" Youko asked confused. And when, she realizes what was Eriko was asking her, her eyes became wide in astonishment "how could you say such a thing, Sei and I were friends" she answered flustered, but Eriko smirk._

"_Oh come on Youko, you might be a good liar, but you're eyes weren't as good as your mouth"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your eyes, it mirrors what you truly feels for Sei" Eriko answered, that silences Youko "so are you going to admit it to me or not?"_

"_Before I do that, I want you to promise me one thing"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't tell anyone about this"_

"_Even Sei?"_

"_Yes even Sei"_

"_Alright my mouth was sealed, so are you in love with Sei?" Eriko asked with a smirk on her face, Youko avoided the other girl's eyes "I'm waiting Youko"_

"_Fine" Youko said in resignation "I'm in love with Sei" she admitted._

"_Since when?" Eriko asked grinning._

"_The very first day I met her" Youko answered blushing._

"_Ah! Love at first sight, I see" _

"_You could say that, but Sei only sees me as her friend"_

"_Then why not tell her about your feelings?"_

"_Absolutely not!" Youko retort._

"_Then keep your feelings for that American girl to yourself for eternity" Eriko advices and turn around._

"_You're not helping you know"_

"_I already gave you an advice, but you rejected it" Eriko said without looking back at her, and opened the door and gets inside followed by Youko with a scowl on her face._

Back at present time...

"Ah! Damn you Sei, damn you!" Youko said out loud.

"Hey! stop cursing my name so loudly" a voice said from behind that made Youko wince.

"Sei!" Youko said bewildered then frowns "what are you still doing here? I thought you already left with the others" she asked, Sei shrugged then looks around.

"Well after I walk Shimako to the bus stop, I decided to go back and look for you"

"You're looking for me?" Youko asked surprised, then looks at Sei solemnly.

"Yes, but you're no longer inside the school and..." Sei's words were cuts off. When, Youko asked her a question again.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I can't let you go home alone" Sei answered confused. Then frowns when, she saw tears in Youko's eyes "hey what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and approach her friend.

Youko shook her head and rested her head on Sei shoulder. When, the girl stood in front of her "don't mind me" she whispered.

"You're only making me worried" Sei whispered and embraces the girl, Youko closed her eyes as she felt Sei's arm around her, and without hesitation she embraces Sei back "tell me what's wrong or we won't leave this place?" Sei said chuckling.

"_Then we don't, if I could have you like this in my arms forever" _Youko's mind said, but her heart contradicted it _"are you sure about that?"_Youko shook her head and looks up at Sei's searching and waiting eyes "Shiori is back" she said, and watches Sei, as her facial reaction changes and she saw the pain that crosses Sei's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Sei asked.

"Yes, when I first saw her inside the campus the other day I thought that it was just a fragment of my imagination, but earlier before you found me I saw her again" Youko answered, and she felt Sei's embrace tightened "Sei?"

"Let's forget about her Youko, and whatever reason she might have for showing around here again, I don't care anymore" Sei answered firmly.

"But Sei..."

"I'll take you home now" Sei said, cutting her off. And let go of her but hold her hand and leads her to the bus stop.

After Sei had taken her home, Youko leans back on the door after closing it behind her and let her body slides slowly down on the floor _"she's still in love with Shiori" _Youko thought sadly, and look around blankly.

-o-

Yumi was in her room doing her home work. When, she heard a knock on the door "who is it?"

"It's me" a voice of a man answered from the other side of the door, Yumi stood from her chair, and opened the door, and Fukuzawa Yuki her twin brother appeared in front of her "there's a phone call for you" her brother said.

"Who is it?"

"She said her name was Satou Sei from your school" Yuki answered, and gives her the phone.

"Thanks" Yumi said, and took the phone from her brother's hand "hello?" she asked, and look at her brother who nodded understandingly and left her.

"Yumi chan?"

"Yes it's me, Sei sama" Yumi answered, and sit down on her bed.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No it's alright, I'm just doing my home work"

"I see" Sei said, then Yumi heard a sigh.

"Is something wrong Sei sama?" Yumi asked concerned.

"You could tell?" Sei asked chuckling.

"I think I could, because I've never seen or heard you sigh before unless there is something wrong" Yumi answered, followed by a long silence "Sei sama, still there?" she asked, then she heard another sigh.

"Can I see you?" Sei asked after a few more seconds.

"Now?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Yes, if you could"

"I don't know, but my parents might not allow me, since its already late"

"You're right" Sei answered, and Yumi sense the disappointment in the older girl's voice.

"Wait, where are you right now?" she asked.

"I'm at the Aura Cafe near the M station"

"I know that place, wait for me there"

"But I thought, that your parents might not allow you to go out since it's already late?"

"They won't, but if my brother accompanies me they will" Yumi answered happily "just wait for me there"

"Alright"

After talking to Sei, Yumi grab her coat from the hanger, and left her room in a hurry, and go downstairs. Where, she found Yuki watching TV in the living room "hey Yuki, come with me" Yumi said, and hold her brother's arm, and drag him out of the sofa.

"W... w" Yuki was about to protest but Yumi shot him a warning look, and glance at their mother who just came out of the kitchen.

"Mom, Yuki and I will leave for a while, but we'll be back before ten" Yumi said.

"Where are you two going at this time of night?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked confused.

"Where going at the Aura Cafe" Yumi answered "well I'm craving for some strawberry ice cream" Yumi added, and looks at her mother pleadingly, and with a sigh Mrs. Fukuzawa nodded.

"Alright but I want the two of you to be back at ten"

"Yes!" Yumi said happily and wave goodbye at her mother, and walks out of the house dragging Yuki along with her, outside Yumi let go of Yuki, who looks at her frustrated.

"Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Well, mom will never allow me to go out at night unless you're with me" Yumi answered shrugging "don't worry, I will buy you your favorite Banana shake when we reach Aura Cafe"

"Fine" Yuki answered which made Yumi smiles secretly.

-o-

Thirty minutes had passed. When, Yumi and Yuki reaches the Aura Cafe, after entering the cafe Yumi looks around. Until, she found Sei sitting alone in the far corner of the cafe "come on" she whispered to Yuki and the two of them approaches Sei's table, who stood up to greet them.

"Thank you for coming Yumi" Sei said with a smile, and glance at Yuki who was standing next to Yumi "you two are twins?" Sei asked amused.

"Yes but I'm older than him" Yumi answered, and glance at her brother "Sei sama, this is my twin brother Fukuzawa Yuki" she said then turn her gaze to Sei "Yuki, this is Satou Sei sama she's also known as the Rosa Gigantea at Lillian's"

"Nice to meet you Sei san" Yuki said, and offered his hand to the older girl.

"It's my pleasure, meeting Yumi's twin brother" Sei said, and accepted Yuki's hand, and the two of them shake hands "but Yumi never mentioned that she has a twin brother" Sei said with a smile after letting go of Yuki's hand.

"Well, I didn't have the chance to do it, since everyone was always busy" Yumi said, and Sei just smiled at them.

"Have a seat, and order whatever you want it's on me" Sei said, and the siblings shared a look.

"That wouldn't be necessary Sei san, because I'll be taking another table so the two of you could talk freely" Yuki said, looking at Sei then excuses himself. While Yumi took her seat which, is opposite to Sei.

"You're brother was a real gentleman" Sei said after taking her seat, and looks at Yumi who was scanning the menu.

"But he's also naive, that sometimes would only leads him to trouble" Yumi commented "anyway, why do you want to see me Sei sama?" Yumi asked, and Sei's eyes became distant "Sei sama?" Sei stared at her.

"Have you been in love before Yumi chan?"

Yumi frowns in confusion, because she doesn't know how to answer Sei's question "I really don't know how to answer that Sei sama because I myself was still searching for some answers to the questions that has been building up inside me" she answered sincerely, and Sei smiled at her understandingly.

"Me, I had been in love before but to a wrong person and I only ended up hurting myself" Sei said with a sad smile "do you want to hear about it?" Yumi nodded, and waited for Sei to continue with her story.


	3. Goodbye To You

**A/N: **Leaving the person, you love the most wasn't easy. Unless, you have a strong reason to do so, and not listening to your partner's explanation, was a very big mistake in life.

Know why? It's because, you might suffer at the end for having a wrong, conclusion.

Oh, well love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more.

Sorry, for keeping you waiting and happy reading... ^_^

* * *

**iii**

**Goodbye to You**

**

* * *

**

_Sei was about to open the door, to the Rose Mansion. When, she saw Youko, walking towards the school chapel. Which, is located behind the milk hall "where is she, going?" she thought, and followed Youko from a far. Youko stops, in front of the chapel, and looks around cautiously. Which, made Sei frowns, and from the opposite side, Kubo Shiori her girl friend appeared, and stops in front of Youko. Sei couldn't hear, if what was the two girls were talking about, but she's sure that it was serious because Youko was looking at Shiori seriously "what could those two, be discussing?" Sei muses, to herself. And to her shock, Youko slap Shiori "w...what?" Sei's mind screams, but she didn't came out of her hiding place._

"_You don't have to hide, yourself Sei" Youko said calmly, and Sei, approaches the two girls._

_When Shiori saw her, the girl became pale, and looks at Youko nervously "you planned this" Shiori said, accusingly to Youko._

"_Why? Are you afraid, that Sei might learn the truth about you?" Youko asked, with a smirk on her face._

"_What truth?" Sei asked, frowning._

"_Why don't you, tell her Shiori?" Youko asked one eyebrow raise. Then, turn her gaze to Sei "and I'm pretty sure, that Sei wants to hear about it or would you like me, to do the honor of telling her?"_

"_What is Youko talking about, Shiori?" Sei asked, confused. When, the girl didn't say anything. Youko hid her, self satisfied smile._

"_I..." Shiori started, but stop and step back. The fear was visible in her brown eyes, and before, Sei or Youko could say a word, Shiori turn around, and run away leaving them astonished._

_Sei faces, Youko "what's that, all about?" Sei asked, seriously. Youko looks at Sei's blue eyes then shrugged._

"_Why don't you, ask your girlfriend?" Youko replied coldly, and about to leave, but Sei grab her hand, stopping her "let go of me, Sei"_

"_I'm not, until you tell me, if what's going on with you, and Shiori" Sei replied, that annoys Youko, and looks at Sei seriously._

"_Your so called girlfriend was cheating on you" Youko said, in a whisper that shocks Sei, Youko looks away. When, she saw the pain in the girl's eyes._

"_You're lying" Sei said, in a whisper. Without letting go, of Youko's hand "you're lying" Sei repeated. When, Youko didn't say anything. But Youko shook her head._

"_I'm sorry, but it's the truth Sei" Youko said, and freed her hand from Sei's grip "I don't want you, to learn about it this way, but I don't have a choice. I care, for you Sei" Youko said, and left._

Yumi stared at Sei in disbelief, then, blinked twice, to gather her thoughts, after hearing Sei's story "what happened after that, did you confront Shiori san?" Yumi asked, eagerly. Sei smiled, at Yumi then nodded.

"I did"

"So, what did she say?"

"Shiori already has a fiancé, before she attended Lillian" Sei answered, and Yumi gasped.

"Then why did she said..."

"Yes?" Sei finishes, and Yumi nodded "she just used me, to escape her fiancé" Sei answered, sadly and Yumi, saw the pain in Sei's eyes.

"Sorry" Yumi said, apologetically.

"Hey! I'm the one, who told you, about my story. So, you don't have to feel sorry" Sei said, chuckling.

"But how did you, cope up with it?"

"Youko" Sei answered, with her sweetest smile, that Yumi saw, for the first time "it's Youko, who help me to get through everything, the one, who stood beside me, and the one, who patiently, comforted me, and the one, who help me stand again, on my feet" Sei said, dreamily "but Shiori was back, again" Sei said, meekly. Yumi doesn't know what to say, after hearing the last words. Which, Sei had said. And waited silently for the older girl to continue "I think, it's already late, why don't we talk about it, tomorrow?" Sei asked. Yumi smiled, and nodded.

"Alright, since me and Yuuki needs to be back home, at ten or we will be, in trouble with our parents" Yumi answered, and Sei nodded "I'll call Yuuki" Yumi said, and stood up, from her seat and left Sei to call Yuuki. Sei walks Yumi and Yuuki to the bus stop, and wave goodbye at the siblings "see you tomorrow, Sei sama"

"See you, Yumi chan" Sei said, and glance at Yuuki "thank you, for your time Yuuki" Yuuki smiled, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, for taking care of my sister" Yuuki said, but Sei just laughs at him. When, the bus has arrived the siblings, boarded it.

-o-

The next day...

When, Yumi arrived at Lillian, she was greeted by a grinning Sei "good morning, Yumi chan!" Sei greeted her, happily and hugs her, in front of everyone. Yumi laughs, at Sei's action but her smile faded. When, she saw Sachiko with a scowl, on her face. While, walking towards them "o... oh, the ice princess is coming" Sei whispered cheekily, and waited for Sachiko to stop in front of them "good morning, Sachiko"

"Good morning, Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko replied. Then, glance at Yumi. Then, turn her gaze back at Sei "could you, please let go of my petite soeur, now?"

"Why, are you jealous Sachiko?" Sei asked, and pulled Yumi, closer. Sachiko tightened her grip, on her bag and looks at Sei, calmly but didn't say anything. But Yumi knew, that Sachiko was already angry and about to reach limit. And before that happens, Yumi freed herself from Sei and hold Sachiko's hand and squeeze it lightly.

"We'll go ahead, Sei sama" Yumi said, and winked at the older girl. And drag, Sachiko away.

"_Why, are you letting Sei sama, hugging you like that?" _Sachiko asked, in whisper. As they walk towards the statue of Maria sama.

"Jealous?" Yumi asked, teasingly. Sachiko stop on her tracks, and faces Yumi with serious look on her face.

"Yes" Sachiko answered, without any hint of hesitation. Which, surprises Yumi and looks at Sachiko unsure "yes, I am jealous to Sei sama, and I envy her, because she could hugs you, in front of everyone" Sachiko admitted. Which, made Yumi blush and avoided, Sachiko's eyes "are you surprised, at what I've said?" Sachiko asked, softly and caresses Yumi's face. Yumi closed her eyes, and feels the touch, of the most important person in her life, and with a smile. She opened her eyes, and looks at Sachiko lovingly.

"I am, and I'm happy" Yumi answered _"it's because, I love you Sachiko sama" _Yumi said, silently.

-o-

Sei watch, Youko as she stood with confidence, and authorities in front of the whole members of the Yamayurikai, that morning and reads the content of the paper, she's holding _"she's really beautiful" _Sei thought.

Youko, glance secretly at Sei, who was staring at her openly _"What do you think, you're doing Sei?" _Youko's mind asked. And when, she could no longer bear it, she puts down the paper and looks at Sei "are you listening, to what am saying Sei?" Youko asked, with a frown.

"I am" Sei answered, with a broad smile, now plastered on her lips.

"Care to tell me, if what was today's meeting?" Youko asked.

"It's about the school's festival" Sei answered. Then, glance at Yumi who was smiling "I bet, Yumi chan was the one, who isn't listening" Sei added, and laughs out loud. When, Yumi's eyes became wide "hey, Yumi chan are you free this afternoon again? I was wondering if you could, spend some time with me again, tonight" Sei asked, ignoring the scowl on Sachiko and Youko's face.

"Sei sama...!" Yumi said, worriedly. Then, glance secretly at Sachiko's angry face.

"What?" Sei asked, sheepishly "so, are you free?" before Yumi could answer, Sachiko spoke up.

"No, she's not free this afternoon, because we had plans already" Sachiko answered, for Yumi and looks at Sei, dangerously.

"Oh, is that so" Sei said, and Sachiko nodded grimly.

"Onee-sama, if you want some company this afternoon, I will gladly accompany you" Shimako said, raising her hand. As she, speaks. Sei looks at her petite soeur in wonder, then nodded.

"Are you done, Sei?" Youko asked, sarcastically. While, looking at her with her sweetest smile, that Sei knew too well.

"Yes" Sei answered, with a self satisfied smile.

"Then, we will continue on today's, meeting"

"Of course"

-o-

After the Yamayurikai meeting that morning, Sei stops in front of the statue of Maria sama, and looks up at the Lillian's symbol, and shook her head, and about to left. When, someone spoke up behind her "aren't you, going to say a prayer?" a familiar voice, that Sei would never forget said. And when, she turn around she saw, the girl that has been, part of her life a year ago, the one, who hurt her feelings, the person, she fell in love before, it was, Kubo Shiori.

"I don't, believe in her" Sei answered, coldly.

"I see" Shiori responded, and faces Sei "can I, talk to you?" Shiori asked and Sei nodded, as answer "please, follow me" Shiori said, and leads Sei away.

Youko was on her way, to her class. When, she saw Sei and Kubo Shiori together _"what is that, girl doing with Sei?" _Youko's mind asked, frustrated and watches the two girls with jealousy, but didn't follow. Even though, she wanted too.

Shiori had taken Sei, in front of the Lillian's chapel, and faces the older girl with a sad eyes "I know, you're still mad at me, but please, I just want you to listen to me" Shiori started, and Sei didn't say a word and just stared, at Shiori with unreadable emotion "first, I want to apologize for what, I've done, a year ago and secondly, I wanted you to know that..." Shiori gasped, before continuing "I still love you, Sei" Shiori declared. Which, made Sei chuckle.

"After using me, now you're saying that you love me?" Sei asked, in disbelief then shook her head.

"It may sound, crazy but it's the truth Sei" Shiori answered, teary eyed now.

"I don't, believe you" Sei responded, then looks around "besides, I already realize my mistake, and I don't want to repeat it again" Sei said, and smiled at Shiori apologetically "I'm in love with someone else now, Shiori" Shiori looks at her silently, for a few minutes. Then, she saw a sad smile formed on the girl's lips.

"Do I know this person whom, you fell in love with?"

"Yes, you knew her very well" Sei answered.

"I see"

"Tell me Shiori, what's the real reason, why you're here?"

"I just want to tell you, how I really felt for you" Shiori answered, but Sei didn't believe the younger girl's words "and I want to say goodbye to you, personally"

"What are you, saying?" Sei asked, with frowns.

"I'm leaving" Shiori answered, mysteriously "but I came here, for one more reason"

"What is it?"

"To ask your forgiveness, for what I've done a year ago" Shiori answered, and looks at Sei solemnly "could you still forgive me Sei?" Sei was silent, for a few minutes. Then, looks up at the bright blue sky, trying to hide, the tear that escapes her eyes when, some unwanted memories flash on her mind "Sei?"

Sei looks back, at Shiori "of course, I forgive you" Sei answered, honestly and sincerely. And to her surprised, Shiori embrace her tightly and started to cry, on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry for hurting you" Shiori said, between the sobs.

"It's alright" Sei whispered, and embraces Shiori comfortingly.

-o-

After Sei and Shiori had a talk, Shiori said goodbye and Sei walks her, up to the school's gate. When, Sei was finally gone, a man came out of nowhere and approaches Shiori, worriedly "are you, alright?" the man asked.

"Yes" Shiori answered, and hold on to the man's arm.

"Did you tell her, about your illness?" the man asked, but Shiori shook her head.

"There's no need, for Sei to know that I'm dying" Shiori answered sadly "she already move on, and I don't want to hurt her again"

"But still..."

"It's alright, I love Sei and I don't want to hurt again" Shiori said, cutting the man off, and the two of them left Lillian.

_Shiori was really happy. When, Satou Sei aka Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, told her that she's in love with her, and without further ado, she said yes to Sei because she truly love's the older girl too, ever since the day she first met her, during the welcoming ceremony for the first years, in Lillian. But things weren't easy for her, because Sei's friend, Mizuno Youko wasn't that friendly towards her, and she doesn't know why. Until Mizuno Youko, discovers about her secret and that was about her fiancé, and the girl confronts her, and she didn't know that Sei was also around, she runs away from Sei that day because of fear and confusion, but Sei confronts her after she had been cornered and she admitted, about her fiancé._

"_Why, you didn't tell me earlier, that you already had a fiancé?" Sei asked, calmly._

"_I was..."_

"_Were you planning to hide it from me, from the very beginning, Shiori?" Sei asked, in a controlled voice but Shiori knew that Sei was mad, and this time Shiori, could see the pain registering, in Sei's eyes._

"_No, I'm not" Shiori answered and shook her head, and look at Sei pleadingly but Sei looks away and left her, without saying a word. Without even listening to her explanation, and after that day, Sei had avoided her and even though she wanted to explain herself, she could no longer do it, because her body became suddenly weak and she had been hospitalized, and there. It was discovered that she has cancer on the blood and she only has one year to live, and to avoid confusion, she requested her parents, to tell the school that, she will be transferring to another school, but the truth is she could no longer left the hospital. And her engagement has been cancelled too, but it was already too late, Sei was no longer at her side. _

Shiori loves Sei, with all her heart and she doesn't care going against her family, as long that she could be with her, but she's already dying and she couldn't let Sei suffer along with her. Because she can't bear that, but she needs to see Sei for the last time, to ask her forgiveness and to tell her the truth, but in the end she couldn't bring herself, to do it. After what she saw in Sei's eyes, her beloved was already in love with someone else, and it's no lie and she couldn't destroy that again. Shiori let her tears falls freely, from her eyes and glance back at Lillian Girls High School for the last time.

"I love you now, and forever Sei" Shiori whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Things are just getting better and better, and I ask you again to have patience, because I don't know if. When, will I be able to update this again, because I'm kind a little busy lately.

But I will update, as soon as I found, free time.

Good Night! ^_^

11:55 PM [Oct. 2, 10]


	4. Rough, Yet Happy Day of the Maidens

**A/N: **Life wasn't easy as it looks like, because sometimes you have to bear, the most painful events, you encounter every day. Our lives were just burrowed from the one who is patiently and lovingly, watching us from above. But future, could never be determined by anyone and we will never know if, what might happen tomorrow.

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning, a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, Deep-burning and unquenchable.

Hey, if you're thinking that I'm being sentimental, well am not. ^_^

Anyway in this chapter, Shiori wasn't included for a while, because I want to provide some parts for the other characters as well... hehehe, because like I've said before I don't want to be bias.

And enough with the drama's for a while and let's have happy chapter. ^_^

Happy reading!

* * *

**iv**

**Rough, yet Happy Day of the Maidens**

**

* * *

**

After her class that afternoon, Sei went straight to the Rose Mansion and entered the student council room quietly. Where, she found Youko standing near the window, looking outside. Sei smiled and put down her bag on top of the table. And approach Youko without making any noise, and from behind Sei wraps her arms, around Youko's waist.

"What the...Sei!" Youko said, surprised. When, she saw the person that embraces her from behind. Sei smiled at her mischievously. Then, the girl rested her head on Youko's shoulder and she knew, that something was wrong with Sei "what's wrong?" she asked, worriedly. And felt Sei tightened her embrace, around her waist.

"I had a talk with Shiori, this morning" Sei answered, in a low voice. Youko's body stiffened, after hearing the name.

"What did, she say?" Youko asked in a calm voice.

"She told me that she's still, in love with me" Sei answered. Which, made Youko gasped but didn't say anything "but I told her, that I'm already in love, with someone else" Sei added, and let go of Youko, to turn the girl around to face her. Youko looks at Sei with unreadable emotion. While Sei smiled, and leans closer to Youko. Who flinch a little bit and about to move away, when, Sei stops her by encircling her arm, around Youko's waist again. Youko looks at the other girl confused "I'm in love with..." Sei was about to say but stops. When, she heard the footsteps coming. And freed Youko, then step back with a quick pace. While, Youko was staring at her astonished, but didn't say anything. Until, the door opens and Eriko together with Shimako, entered the room laughing. The two girls stop laughing. When, they saw Sei and Youko's awkwardness.

Eriko and Shimako shared secret glances, on each other _"did something, happen?" _Shimako's eyes asked Eriko's. Who, in return shrugged.

"Where are the others?" Youko asked breaking the silence and took her seat.

"Yumi san and Yoshino san were, on their way here now. But for Sachiko sama and Rei sama, I don't know, because I didn't see them" Shimako answered and put her bag, on one of the chairs and headed, to the sink to prepare the tea, for the three heads of the Yamayurikia.

"Oh, I've seen those two. They're in the library burrowing some books" Eriko said talking about, Sachiko and Rei. And then, took her seat. Which, is between Youko and Sei's chair "so, what's with the two of you?" she asked maliciously. Youko smirk at Eriko, and then shrugged. While, Sei looks away avoiding Eriko and Youko's eyes. And to Sei and Shimako's bewilderment, Eriko suddenly laughs out loud. While Youko was just, smiling mysteriously and didn't say a word.

"What's so funny?" Sei asked Eriko confused.

"The correct question, is whose funny?" Eriko answered still laughing.

"She's just out, of her mind" Youko said looking at Eriko, then looks away blushing. When, Sei looks at her. Eriko's laughter died only. When, the door opens and Sachiko, with Rei following behind enter the room. Sachiko and Rei look around confused.

"Did we, miss something?" Rei asked.

"It's nothing" Youko answered, and glance at Eriko "Eriko was just happy, about something" Sachiko and Rei looks at each other and shrugged. Then, took their respected seats, Sachiko took the seat next to Youko while, Rei took the seat, in front of Eriko. Which, is in the opposite side of the table, Shimako serve the teas for her seniors. When, she noticed Sachiko looking around.

"If you're looking for Yumi san, she's not here yet, Sachiko sama" Shimako said with her usual, understanding smile "she's with Yoshino san"

"I see" Sachiko answered and relaxes on her seat.

Long silence...

The door opens and Yumi along with Yoshino entered the room. But the two first years, were stood frozen at the doorway. When, they sense the awkwardness, inside the room. Yoshino glance, at Yumi who glance back, with frown _"did something happen?" _Yumi asked through her eyes.

"_Don't ask me, because I'm with you" _Yoshino answered wide eyes. Yumi sighs. Then, look at the others.

"Sorry, we're late" Yumi said, apologetically. And bowed her head before, putting her bag on the chair next to Sachiko. While Yoshino, put her bag on the chair next to Rei. And the two first years help, Shimako in serving the teas.

Youko stood from her seat to begin that day's meeting which, is about the school's sports festival that will be held, on the upcoming week.

"All of the students will be divided in five groups. Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and White" Youko started without looking at anyone "Blue, will be compose of 1st year Peach Class, 2nd year Peach Class and 3rd year Peach Class" Youko announces.

"Alright!" Sei said in a loud voice and with a broad grin. The others looks at her confused "well, I'm just happy, because I will be in the same group with Yumi chan and Shimako" Sei explained "and it will be great, don't you agree with me Yumi chan?" Sei asked glancing at Yumi.

"Of course it is, Sei sama" Yumi answered while, glancing at Sachiko. Who was now turning red, for whatever reason she might have, that only confuses Yumi.

"Green, will be compose of 1st year Pine class, 2nd year Pine class and 3rd year Pine class" Youko said, for the groupings of the next group.

"If Sei sama, Yumi san and Shimako san, were all in the blue team then, me, Sachiko sama and Eriko sama, will be in the same team?" Yoshino asked and then, glance at Youko worriedly.

"Yes, Yoshino san the three of you, will be in the same group" Youko answered.

"_Oh, what a disaster" _Yoshino grumbles in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Eriko asked frowning.

"I didn't say anything" Yoshino answered, shrugging.

"White will be compose of 1st year Wisteria class, 2nd year Wisteria class and 3rd year Wisteria class"

"Then, Youko sama and I, will be on the same team?" Rei asked pointing herself then, Youko who nodded.

"That's right Rei" Youko answered. And continued, announcing the class. Which, belongs to the two remaining groups and when, Youko was done. Sachiko raises her hand "yes Sachiko?" Youko asked after taking her seat.

"Who decided the groupings?" Sachiko asked. In a calm yet cold voice that makes Yumi shivers.

"It's the school directress" Youko answered. Then, looks at Sachiko one eyebrow raise "why? Are you against about the groupings?"

"No, if it is the school directress decision, I don't have any complains" Sachiko answered but everyone in the room knew, that Sachiko was against the groupings. Yumi touch Sachiko's hand underneath the table and then squeeze it lightly.

After one hour, the meeting has finally ended. And everyone helped in cleaning the room for another thirty minutes. Before, they all decided to go home. Since, it was already six in the evening. When, they reach the school's gate, Eriko along with Shimako said goodbye to them. Since, the two girls have to take the bus on the opposite side of the road. While, the rest of them will only be separated at the M station because Sei, Youko, Rei and Yoshino will be taking the train and Sachiko will be pick up by her family driver, and Yumi has to ride another bus, to reach her home. After reaching the M station, Sei, Youko, Rei and Yoshino said goodbye to Sachiko and Yumi. And it was just only the two of them again.

Sachiko faces Yumi, with unreadable emotion. Which, made Yumi frowns while, looking up at the older girl "I didn't had the chance to ask you about this question earlier, but now I do" Sachiko said but Yumi didn't say anything, and waited for Sachiko to continue "what's going on, between you and Sei sama?" Sachiko asked.

"Nothing" Yumi answered confused.

"Then tell me, why is that Sei sama was asking you, to hang out with her again tonight?"

Yumi smiled at Sachiko, before she answered the question "it's because Sei sama, needs someone to talks to and last night and I'm the one she called and if you're going to ask, why me? Well, I couldn't answer that because I myself, don't know the reason either" Yumi said.

"Was that really all?" Sachiko asked suspiciously.

"Of course, besides there's no reason for me to hide this kind of things from you" Yumi answered with confidence "but if you're going to ask me about it, I'm not telling you anything"

"I know" Sachiko answered and about to touch Yumi's hand. When, a black Mercedes stops in front of them.

"Your pick up, was already here" Yumi said in a low voice.

"You're right" Sachiko agreed with a sigh "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you, onee-sama" Yumi said and Sachiko gets in the car. When, the driver opens it for her.

Shimako was lying on her bed already. When, she receives a call from her onee-sama, Satou Sei.

"Shimako?"

"Yes it's me, onee-sama"

"I want to tell you something"

"About?" Shimako asked and waited for Sei to continue.

"About my past..." Sei said. Which, made Shimako gasped but didn't say anything. And Sei told her about Shiori.

-o-

The Day of the Sports Festival...

Sachiko was about to leave the Ogasawara Mansion, that morning to go to school. When, she saw the man that she despises the most. It was Kashiwagi Suguru, her cousin/fiancé "what are you doing here?" Sachiko asked, coldly.

"I came here, to pick you up and drop you to your school" Suguru answered with a cunning smile.

"There's no need, for you to do that" Sachiko declined and walks out of the door.

"Your father, asked me to do this. And I didn't come here, because I wanted to" Suguru said as Sachiko pass him.

"Is that so, then don't you ever show your face, in front of me again" Sachiko said without looking at Suguru.

"You know, that I can't do that Sa-chan because we're engage"

"My parents are the only ones, who decided that" Sachiko said sternly and faces Suguru with piercing eyes "I never dreamed, in my entire life to marry someone like you" Sachiko added and get's in the car.

"_Then you have, to be strong Sa-chan. If you really wanted, to be free and do, what you think is best for you" _Suguru whispered as he watches the car leave, the Ogasawara compound.

When, Sachiko reaches Lillian she gets off the car frustrated, her brows were twitching. And she even ignored the greetings of the other students, and there were times that she glares fiercely at the other students. Who in return, step back in fear but Sachiko's frustration subsided. When, she saw Yumi standing in front, of the statue of Maria sama _"Yumi" _her heart shout, and her body wants to run towards the younger girl, but she controlled herself, because that wasn't the proper way to do it. When, Yumi was done praying the girl faces her. As if sensing, that she was there watching, Yumi smiled at her which, warms her heart and takes away all of her worries and frustrations.

"Gonkigenyo onee-sama" Yumi greeted her.

"Gonkigenyo Yumi" Sachiko answered and walks slowly towards her petite soeur/beloved, and stops in front of the girl. Yumi frowns while looking up at her.

"Is something, wrong?" Yumi asked. Concern was visible in her brown eyes. Sachiko smiled and touches Yumi's tie while staring down. At those pair of honest brown eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Sachiko answered but Yumi knew that something was wrong with Sachiko, but she didn't press on the matters.

-o-

At nine thirty, the Lillian's sports festival has started. And all of the visitors had also, settled down on the area provided for them.

Sei puts her arm around Yumi happily. When, the latter joined the team "you're finally here" Sei said.

"Sorry, for being late" Yumi said apologetically.

"Nah... Don't mention it" Sei said grinning.

"Let's work hard on today's game, Yumi san" Shimako said who appeared behind Sei and smiled, at Yumi apologetically "please forgive my onee-sama's un lady like actions"

"It's alright, I'm getting used to it" Yumi said.

"But someone, isn't getting used to this sight, you know" Sei said mischievously and glance at Sachiko, who was looking at them, with displeasure "I wonder, what might Sachiko do if I kiss you, right here and right now?" Sei asked maliciously. But before Sei could do what she's planning. Yumi freed herself in a hurry and hid herself behind Shimako. Sei laughs out loud at her action.

"Stop teasing Yumi san, onee-sama" Shimako said calmly yet serious. But Sei just smirks at them.

"Why, are you jealous Shimako?" Sei asked playfully. At her own petite soeur, who blushes and avoided Sei's eyes. And it only made Sei, happier "hey, don't worry Shimako am always yours" Sei said, teasingly to Shimako.

"That's enough Sei" a calm voice said behind Sei. When, Sei glances behind her. She saw Youko looking at her, with well controlled temper "you've caught enough, attention already"

"Really Youko, did I also caught you're attention?"

"Indeed, because I wouldn't be standing here right now, right?" Youko asked one eyebrow raise "and I'm warning you Sei, don't make me lose my temper on you" Youko added threateningly. Before, glancing at Yumi and Shimako "and you two, don't let Sei do as she pleases" Yumi and Shimako nodded, afraid to argue back on a very calm Youko.

After Youko had left, Yumi and Shimako shared glances then, look at Sei "Youko was really, scary" Sei said shrugging. And after few more minutes of chit-chat the game has finally started.

The first game was one hundred meter dash, and the players will be the third years. And from the blue team, Sei was the team's representative, in green team was Eriko and from the white team it was Youko. And as the representatives from each group lines up, the cheers from the members and visitors started.

"Go for it Sei sama!" Yumi screams while, smiling broadly. But her smile faded. When, she saw Sachiko looking at her furiously, and it made her flinch. And with a force smile Yumi, gives Sachiko a peace sign.

"I will Yumi, just for you!" Sei shouted back happily ignoring the dangerous glare, from Youko and Sachiko, which is starting to scare the other students, who are standing near the two girls.

* * *

**A/B:** Well, I have to stop there for now because am not yet done, with the next chapter...hehehe

But I hope you still enjoy, because for the next chapter. It will be more fun because I don't like continues drama. It makes me itchy.

Ha! Anyway, see you all again to my next update. I wonder, when will it be? Do you have any idea? hehehe ^_^

1:42 PM [Oct. 6, 2010]

_Please be quiet, I'm at work right now... just sneaking around...hehehe_


	5. Maidens on Rampage

**A/N: **Hello there! Sorry for making you all wait...Anyway here's my newest chapter.

Happy reading!

* * *

**v**

**Maidens on Rampage**

**

* * *

**

"You two are going to lose in this game...hehe!" Sei said mockingly at Youko and Eriko.

"We'll see about that, but if I were you I won't be saying such words" Eriko replied maliciously. While Youko just watch them calmly and didn't say a word.

"Then, why don't we make a bet?"

"Oh, you'll only lose to me Sei"

"Really?"

"Uhuh" Eriko nodded.

"Then, let's have a bet" Sei said and looks at Eriko with a cunning smile.

"Fine" Eriko said and Sei showed her a self satisfied smile "so, what's the penalty for the loser?" Eriko asked.

"Whoever loses in this game, they would follow whatever the winner says" Sei answered and Eriko ponders about it before answering, Sei glance at Youko "what do you say Youko?"

"I won't join your nonsense betting game Sei" Youko answered but Sei just smiled at her teasingly.

"Why? Are you afraid that you might lose?"

"No, am not"

"Then, join the game"

"If I said no, the answer is no"

"Coward"

"Am not" Youko answered patiently but her brow was now twitching and her eyes was starting to narrow too. Which, made Sei grin.

"Co...ward... Youko was a... co... ward" Sei said in a singsong voice.

"Fine! I'll join your stupid betting game!" Youko screams losing her patience.

"That's better to hear" Sei said with a smirk and Eriko smiles broadly.

"But I will change the rules of the game" Youko declares "we won't play this game individually but we will play it as a group"

"What do you mean?" Sei and Eriko asked confused.

"Whoever teams got the highest score at the end of today's sports festival, will be declared as the winner, and the other two teams will do the punishment" Youko answered.

Sei and Eriko looks at each other then nodded their agreement.

"Was it just between the three of us?" Eriko asked in confirmation.

"No"

"No?" Sei and Eriko asked again in unison.

"Like I've said it's not an individual game but a group game"

"So, basically me, Shimako and Yumi chan against you and Rei, then Eriko, Sachiko and Yoshino?" it was Sei who asked the question first, before Eriko could have the chance to ask. And with a nod Youko said yes "that's pretty interesting but aren't we going to ask the others first?"

Youko shook her head before answering Sei "No, because I'm sure that they would agree to it" Youko said with high confidence.

"Then, may the best team wins!" Sei said and the other two girls nodded.

-o-

"What's with the third years?" Yumi asked Shimako, as they watch the three heads of the Yamayurikai argued about something.

"Who knows" Shimako answered shrugging.

"I think they're planning something" a voice of a girl said from behind that made Yumi and Shimako wince.

"Yoshino san!" Yumi said when she saw the girl who spoke up "how long, that you had been standing there?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago" Yoshino answered and glances at the third years, then return her gaze at the two girls standing in front of her "like I've said those three were planning something again"

"What do you mean?" Shimako asked.

"Don't know, but I could sense it"

"So, it's just a feeling?" it was Yumi.

"You could say that"

"Then, it's not reliable" Yumi said and turns around "you better get back at your own team because the game was about to start now"

"I don't want to go back there yet" Yoshino said stubbornly. Yumi glance at the girl with a frown and quizzical eyes "well my teammates were using me as a shield, to an angry Sachiko sama" Yoshino explained exasperatedly.

"Oh" Yumi reacted and looks away. Yoshino's eyes narrowed in suspicion and grab Yumi's shoulder to force her to turn around and face her. And when, she succeeded. She holds Yumi's face preventing the girl to escape her eyes.

"It's because of you wasn't it?" Yoshino asked with a scowl on her face.

"I don't know, what you're talking about" Yumi answered.

"Stop making excuses, because we both know that you're the cause of it" Yoshino said accusingly but in a low voice.

"How could you say that I'm the cause of Sachiko sama being angry?" Yumi asked innocently which, made Yoshino frowns in confusion and looks at her astonished.

"You didn't notice?"

"Noticed what?" this time it was Yumi who was confused. Yoshino let go of Yumi's face and step back then shook her head "Yoshino san?"

"I better get back with my teammates" Yoshino answered and walks away.

"_What's that all about?" _Yumi's mind screams.

-o-

Sei, Youko and Eriko positioned themselves in a running position. When, the teacher blew her whistle as a signal for the players of one hundred meter dash, to get ready and be on their positions. Sei winked at Youko who looks away while Eriko smirk and an evil smile was formed on her lips. And when, they heard the sound of pistol. Each of the team's representative started running and as expected Sei was on the lead since she's the most agile and athletic, followed by Eriko while, Youko was at the bottom.

Feeling her adrenaline going up, Eriko runs at full speed to everyone's bewilderment and was now running next to Sei who watches her in disbelief. But before any of them could reach the finish line, Eriko lost her footings and about to fall on the ground and in desperation, she grabs Sei's hand in order to regain her balance but it was mistake, because Sei also lost her balance and the two of them hits the ground that shocks everyone as the two girls rolls on the ground.

Youko and the others didn't stop on their tracks and continued running to reach the finish line, Youko smiled teasingly at her two friends who were still on the ground as she passes them "I'll go ahead... Sayonara my friends" Youko whispered. Sei tried to gets up but Eriko drags her down. And the two of them fights each other, to free themselves from each other's grip and ignores the fact that their shirt would be covered with dirt's without even realizing that they become the center of attention.

"Let go of me Eriko!" Sei shouted in frustration and struggled to free herself, but Eriko pinned her down on the ground and stands up on a rush, but before Eriko could run. Sei grabs her foot forcing her to lost balance and hits the ground.

"Why you..." Eriko reacted and about to hit Sei, but Sei was fast enough to avoid and stands up while laughing at Eriko and started running towards the finish line. Eriko stands up in a hurry and followed Sei until the two of them finally reaches the finish line at the same time.

"That was quite a show that the two of you did in there?" Youko said with a cunning smile.

"It's not my fault" Sei grumbles.

"It's not my fault either" Eriko replied "it was an accident"

"So, I won the first game, then?" Youko asked chins up. Sei and Eriko didn't say anything. Until, their soeurs came running worried towards them.

"Are you alright onee-sama?" both Shimako and Rei asked at the same time at their onee-sama's.

"There's no need for you to worry" Sei answered to Shimako and put her arm around her petite souer's shoulder.

"I can't help it" Shimako said almost teary eyed.

"Hey, I'm alright no damage has been done" Sei said in panic and rub Shimako's shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you alright onee-sama?" Rei asked Eriko again.

"Yes Rei" Eriko answered and smiled at her own petite soeur.

"I'm glad that you didn't get yourself involve in that accident onee-sama" Sachiko said to Youko.

"You're right or we will lose the good reputation and respect of the students of Lillian" Youko replied and glance at Sei and Eriko who both looks away embarrassed at the scene they made "I hope you two learns your lessons already"

"We do, but our betting game isn't finish yet" Sei said and Eriko nodded when, Sei looks at her.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten our betting game yet"

Sachiko, Rei, Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino eyed the three third years suspiciously "what is this betting game you're talking about onee-sama?" Sachiko asked focusing her eyes at her older soeur.

Youko sighs and looks at the faces waiting for her answer "me, Sei and Eriko had a game, which is the betting game but it wasn't played by a single person. And all of you were involved in this too" Youko answered that surprises everyone.

"Wa...wait all of us were involve? How did that happen? How come we didn't know about it? When, was it decided?" Yoshino fired her questions like a machine gun without a pause, while her eyes were circling around the three roses.

"Slow down Yoshino chan" Eriko said letting out a soft laugh. Yoshino looks at her wide eyes and before Yoshino could say another word Eriko spoke up "we will explain alright" Eriko said and Yoshino seals her mouth. And Youko explained about the betting game.

"Eh?" Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino reacted in unison after hearing Youko's explanation, well they were surprised. While, Rei just smiled and nodded but Sachiko reacted differently, her eyes narrowed in displeasure and looks at the three roses in disbelief.

"How could you three involved us in this stupid game of yours?" Sachiko asked coldly.

"_Youko and Sachiko are alike" _Sei thought that made her smile, but she only receives a threatening glare from Youko.

"It's just a game Sachiko" Youko said and leans forward to her petite soeur _"listen to me Sachiko and Listen well, if you win this game you could have your revenge on Sei, for always messing with your life" _Youko whispered that makes Sachiko ponders at the idea. When, she saw from the corner of her eyes that Yumi was looking at her worriedly.

"_Your right onee-sama, I should win this game to teach that lady a lesson" _Sachiko whispered back that made Youko smiled secretly and gives Sei and Eriko a victory sign "I agree to this betting game" Sachiko declares calmly. That made the three first years looks at her shock.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked confused.

"It's for you and my own sake Yumi" Sachiko answered quietly, indicating that she's no longer accepting any arguments from her.

"If you say so" Yumi said in a low voice, not wanting to argue at angry Sachiko.

"_Everything was going on smoothly as I planned" _Sei thought and glance at Youko secretly _"I will win this game Youko for my own sake" _

"_I will win the game" _Youko promised to herself _"for my own sake"_

"_Things will be pretty interesting to watch" _Eriko thought then smiled evilly.

"_I will definitely have my revenge on you Sei sama"_ Sachiko thought _"Yumi is mine"_

"Now that everyone had agreed on this game, we better get's back to our teammates now" Eriko said getting everyone's attention and walks ahead.

Sei let go of Shimako, to let the girl walks along with the others. When, she felt a hand touches her arm and when she turn her head to see to see if who it was, she saw Youko looking at her with concern visible in the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sei asked softly and touches Youko's hand.

You have a bruise on your arm" Youko answered and touches Sei's bruised arm.

"I didn't notice" Sei said meekly after seeing the wound.

"Let's go to the first aid booth before it gets infected"

"You're right" Sei agreed and the two of them heads to the first aid booth.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you enjoy? I hope you did... hehehe, even though this chapter was short. ^_^

And again sorry for the long wait, and I apologize now for the next long wait again because I will be away... let's say a week maybe since my friend will be paying me a visit and I have to tour her around.

But I will update as soon as I get back.

See you all again to my next update!

Have a nice day, everyone! ^_^

8:45 PM [October 9, 2010]


	6. The Battle Begins

**A/N: **Hehe... here I am again now.

Well, I couldn't stop myself for publishing this chapter now so, before I go meet my friend tomorrow, I will be leaving this wonderful chapter for all of you. ^_^

Anyway happy reading!

* * *

**vi**

**The Battle Begins**

**

* * *

**

The second game was set and it was the obstacle race and the participants for this game were the first years and each team has to send two players to play the game.

"Yoshino chan and Chisato san" Eriko called out to the two first years that belongs to her team.

"What is it, Eriko sama?" Yoshino asked who approach Eriko, while Chisato was standing behind her.

"You two will be the team's representative for the next game" Eriko answered and the two girls, looks at each other then nodded. Eriko leans forward to Yoshino _"You better win this game Yoshino chan"_ Eriko whispered.

"_Umm... Eriko sama, I'm not the only participant in this game Chisato san was also a participant"_ Yoshino replied and pointed a finger towards the other girl, standing behind her. Eriko looks at the girl from head to toe.

"_She has the body of an athlete so, she's not a problem"_ Eriko commented and looks back at Yoshino _"you are the problem Yoshino chan"_ Eriko said and Yoshino just stared at her innocently, Eriko put her hands on Yoshino's shoulder and looks at the eyes of the younger girl _sincerely "I know that you have a weak body before you entered high school, and this is your first time joining in a game like this but I want you to give all of your best to win, you understand me right?"_

"_Yes of course, Eriko sama and I promise that I won't let you down"_ Yoshino answered.

"_That's my girl"_ Eriko said happily and hugs the girl, as a good luck the way an older sister should do.

"By the way Eriko sama, what will be the second game?"

"It's obstacle race"

-o-

Sachiko watches Yumi from a far as her petite soeur, converse with Shimako happily and when, the younger girl glance at her. She smiled sweetly and waves her hand. Yumi waves back at her happily then mouthed something that she couldn't understand, which made her frown. But Yumi was no longer looking at her.

Yumi was having a conversation with Shimako when, she felt that someone was watching her and when she looks at the place where she sense it, she saw Sachiko looking at her and the older girl smiled at her happily and wave her hand. And to Yumi's delight she wave back happily then _"I... love... you" _she mouthed at Sachiko and looks away, too embarrassed to see if what Sachiko's reaction is.

"Shimako, Yumi chan come here for a sec!" Sei called out to them.

"What is it Sei sama?" Shimako and Yumi asked in unison. When, they get near to the older girl.

"You two will be the team's representative for the next game" Sei answered and glance at the other teams [Youko's and Eriko's team] then turn her gaze at the two younger girls standing in front of her "and please win this game for us, alright?"

"But Sei sama, we're not that athletic type of a person" Yumi answered meekly.

"I know but I want the two of you to give all of your best for this game, because we can't lose to others" Sei said understandingly and squeeze Yumi and Shimako's hand to give assurance "just do your best out there and everything will be alright"

Yumi nodded unsure of her own ability while, Shimako nodded her head calmly "we will give our best for you onee-sama" Shimako said.

"Then, have a good game" Sei said with a broad smile and leads Shimako and Yumi to the line ups of players for the second game.

"By the way Sei sama, what will be the second game?"

"It's obstacle race"

-o-

Yumi along with her partner Shimako lines up at the starting line and Yoshino along with her partner Chisato lines up next to them.

"Is everyone complete?" the Teacher asked, as she looks around at the players that line's up in front of her.

"Yes" each of the team's representatives answered in unison.

"Then I will explain the rules for this game" the Teacher said and signals the game committee to come forward.

When, the members of the committee comes forward each of them were holding a hand cuffs and stop in front of the players, that frowns in confusion as they stared at the hand cuffs then looks at the Teacher quizzically.

"Now everyone, I want you all to listen to me because this obstacle race wasn't easy as what you think it is. Well, I call it as extreme obstacle race" the Teacher said. Yoshino raise her hand to ask question "your questions will be answered after I explain the game" the Teacher said looking at Yoshino, who nodded and lower her hand "we asked for each team to send two players because this two players will be helping each other to reach their goal, and for the first obstacle you will be put on hand cuffs. And as for the key to it, you'll have to find it in the thick flour inside the basin but for the next obstacles I won't be saying anything anymore"

"Isn't dangerous, to used a hand cuffs in a game?" Shimako asked worriedly.

"It's alright and it will be more fun besides the obstacles aren't that hard, I'm sure all of you could pass them" the Teacher answered and nodded at the committee members to put the hand cuffs on the players "line's up!" the Teacher said in a loud voice, after the committee members puts on the hand cuffs on each of the players and left the field.

All of the players looks at each other then shrugged their shoulders as they get ready for the game and waited for the signal.

"Let's do our best Yumi san!" Shimako said determinedly that stunned Yumi.

"Of course Shimako san, we won't let the others win" Yumi replied with a smile.

"For onee-sama's sake"

"Yes, for Sei sama's sake" Yumi agreed while looking at Shimako amused.

"_Let's do our best Chisato san!" _Yoshino whispered to her partner who nodded _"for Eriko sama!"_

"_Yes for... eh?" _Chisato asked and glance at Yoshino who was nodding her head.

"_For Eriko sama!" _Yoshino repeated determinedly.

"_Oh, alright for Eriko sama!" _Chisato agreed although confused.

-o-

Sachiko and Rei watch their petite souers worriedly when, they saw the hand cuffs being put on their hands and wanted to protest but they couldn't because the school directress has her consent in it.

"_Please be careful Yumi" _Sachiko whispered.

"_Please be careful Yoshino" _Rei whispered.

And so, the sound of pistol can be heard and the first years started running. Until they reaches the first obstacle it was to find the key for their hand cuffs on the thick flour inside the basin, and the only way that they could use was by blowing off the flour. And all of the players started searching for the key desperately.

Yumi pulled her face away from the flour, when she felt herself being suffocated by the powder and she started to sneeze and laughs out loud after she saw Shimako's face covered with white powder. Shimako grinned at her then frown "we shouldn't be laughing now Yumi san" Shimako reminded her.

"Oh, you're right" Yumi said wide eyes and get's back in searching for the keys.

"Found it!" Yoshino screams happily next to them.

"Don't be distracted Yumi san" Shimako said when, Yumi was about to glance at Yoshino.

"Right!" Yumi said and search again desperately for the key, until they found it and take's off the hand cuffs on their hands "we did it!" Yumi screams in delight and hugs Shimako, who hugs her back.

Sachiko let out a sigh of relief after the hand cuffs were taken off from Yumi and Shimako's hand "hang in there Yumi!" Sachiko screams on top of her lungs. Although she's not sure if Yumi could still hear her.

Yumi and Shimako run towards the second obstacle, where one of them have to walk on top of an oily bamboo without falling and only one person will be walking on it while, the other one will be walking beside their partner on the ground providing support for the one on top of the oily bamboo, but if the person walking on the oily bamboo falls they have to start again.

"You do it Shimako san, I will be the one that will support you" Yumi said determinedly before Shimako could speak "No more buts, if you want us to win this game for Sei sama" Yumi added preventing Shimako on saying her protest.

"Alright but don't let go of me" Shimako said shakily. Yumi nodded but Shimako looks at her with doubts "promise?" Shimako asked waiting for confirmation, Yumi sighs.

"Yes, promise" Yumi answered and hold out her hand to Shimako. Who in return takes it while her other hand was wrap around Yumi's neck and Yumi put her other hand too, around Shimako's waist. And Yumi felt Shimako's body shaking "hey, relax I won't let you go" Yumi whispered with assuring smile on her lips. Shimako nodded and relaxes a little bit "that's better" Yumi said and they started walking slowly through the oily bamboo "you know, you're heavy" Yumi said to ease Shimako's nervousness when, they reach the middle.

"Am not" Shimako protested.

"Yes you are" Yumi said grinning and when, Shimako was about to protest again they heard a scream from a very familiar voice which, made them glance at its source.

"Yoshino san!" Yumi and Shimako called out in unison when, they saw Yoshino and her partner falls on the ground and another scream from the others could be heard.

"Don't stop! Yumi chan, Shimako!" Sei shouted from the crowd "ignore the others and go!"

Yumi and Shimako nodded and preceded slowly to finish the course and when, they did the two of them jump happily while, embracing each other but they separated right away and headed towards the third obstacle which, is crawling on the ground beneath a net that is almost touching the dirt.

"What the heck, is this really a game for a sports festival?" Yumi asked exasperatedly when, she saw the third obstacle.

"Remember what the Teacher says earlier?" Shimako asked but Yumi just looks at her with a scowl on her face "she said that this obstacle race wasn't easy as what we think it is. Then, she said that she call it as extreme obstacle race" Shimako said.

"Oh, yeah right! I remembers that clearly" Yumi grumbles "but I hope they're not trying to break our bones by doing this game" she added and kneels on the ground and entered the net "I hate this" she mumbles as she started to crawl, followed by Shimako who was quiet.

"I hate this game, I hate this game" Yoshino mumbles after she finally gets through with the oily bamboo "ah! I hate this game!" she screams in frustration, after she saw the net.

"Don't give up now, Yoshino chan!" Eriko screams from the crowd "you can do it!"

"_You heard what Eriko sama had said, let's do it Yoshino san" _Chisato whispered to her.

"_Yeah right, for Eriko sama" _Yoshino mumbles and kneels on the ground.

-o-

After a few minutes of struggling and crawling Yumi and Shimako freed themselves, from the net and rushes to the fourth obstacle and the last which is a tall post with a flag on top of it.

"Now what?" Yumi asked in frustration then, glance at Shimako who was also staring at the blue flag on top of the post.

"I think one of us should climb this post and get the flag on the top" Shimako answered in daze.

"What? Are they crazy? How do they expect, someone like us could climb this?"

"I don't know the answer either" Shimako said shrugging "but there's one thing I'm sure of"

"We have to climb this and get the flag on top" Yumi and Shimako said at the same time. Then, sighs in resignation.

"So, who will be the one to try climbing this post?" it was Shimako.

"I'll do it" Yumi answered while staring at the blue flag on top.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, it's my turn now since you already did your part at the second obstacle" Yumi answered and hold the post.

Everyone holds their breath as each of the players of the obstacle race finally reaches the final obstacle, especially Sachiko whose eyes widens in shock and holds her breath as she watches Yumi climb the tall post, using only her hand and legs.

"I hate you for whoever you are that creates this game!" Yumi curse under her breath and looks down. When, she reaches the middle of the post but looks up right away because it made her a little bit dizzy.

"Are you alright Yumi san?" Shimako asked from below.

"Am fine!" Yumi shouted and continued to push on top, until she reaches the top and grab the flag and wave it happily, and everyone responded with applause and cheers happily "Shimako san, I got it! I got the flag!" Yumi said happily. Shimako nodded and wave at Yumi happily and started to get down slowly.

-o-

When Yoshino and Chisato reaches the last obstacle her eyes become wide in shock and looks at the game committee in displeasure "there's no way, I'm going to climb this stupid post!"

"Well, no one is forcing you to do it" Chisato said shrugging and ended up receiving a dangerous glare from Yoshino "I'll do it" Chisato said.

After reaching the ground Yumi and Shimako run towards the finish line, where Sei was waiting for them with open arms and when they reaches the finish line Sei hugs them happily. Yumi and Shimako laugh at Sei and at the obstacles they had just finish that brought the two of them to tears.

"You two are amazing!" Sei said grinning "we finally won, one of the games"

"We just give our best" Yumi replied shyly and freed herself when, she saw Sachiko standing not far from them "I have to go for a while" she said and Sei nodded knowingly. Yumi jog towards the waiting Sachiko "onee-sama..." she said but before she could say another word, Sachiko encloses her to a tight embrace and Yumi return the embrace.

"You scare me back there when, you climb that post" Sachiko whispered to Yumi's ear.

"You're scared?"

"Of course and will always be" hearing Sachiko's answer, it brings Yumi peacefulness and relaxes herself in Sachiko's arm "by the way Yumi, I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Before the start of the second game..."

"..."

"You mouthed something, what is t?" Sachiko asked that makes Yumi nervous when, she remembered if what was Sachiko is talking about.

"It's nothing" Yumi answered without looking at Sachiko because she's afraid that Sachiko might reads the message in her transparent eyes.

"Yumi"

"It's really nothing onee-sama"

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now and this time it's true that I have to go already. ^_^

I hope you enjoy!

See you all again to my next update! And that will be next week! Hehehe

Gonkigenyo!

9:28 PM [October 11, 2010]


	7. Thoughts

**A/N: **Waa! My imagination doesn't work properly lately, that's why it took me days before I could update this story... So sad (-_-)! Anyway I think I could manage because if I can't, you won't be seeing any continuation for this story right? Hehehe

We had enough hilarious events during the previous chapters so let's mix some drama in here now, well that's how a story should progress. ^_^

Sorry for keeping you waiting, so here it is... The newest chapter from the lazy Azurean!

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

**vii**

**Thoughts...**

**

* * *

**

[Lunch break...]

Yumi was looking around trying to find her onee-sama in the crowd of students who are passing back and forth in front of her, when someone hugs her from behind and there's no need for to look behind her to see if who it was "Sei sama...!" She protested and struggles to free herself from the older girl's embrace.

"You know, you don't have to struggle that much from me, because it makes me think that you hate me" Sei said while looking at her sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Yumi said and looks down on the ground and missed to see Sei's evil grin.

"I could forgive you, in one condition" Sei said in wonder that makes Yumi looks up and waited for Sei to continue her words "let's play hide and seek" Sei said which made Yumi's brow furrowed and confusion could be seen in her face, until the information Sei feed into her brain sink in and her eyes became wide in bewilderment.

"What are you eight?" Yumi exclaimed unexpectedly and puts her hand on her mouth when she realizes her not so lady like outburst. Sei too stared at her in disbelief "I... I'm so, sorry Sei sama... I... I didn't mean to..." she blubbers even her face was now red because of embarrassment and to Yumi's shock, Sei laughs at her reaction.

"Wow, what would Sachiko says if she heard you saying those words, that was hilarious" Sei said still laughing "you really never fails to amuse me Yumi chan" Sei added and patted Yumi in the shoulder, who looks at her furiously.

"I'll be saying that it was all your fault for making Yumi says such words in her seniors" a cold voice said behind them, which made Yumi and Sei wince and saw Sachiko looking at Sei coldly.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said surprise and looks away shyly.

"Oh, hi there Sachiko" Sei greeted the girl simply "how quick for you to find us and I was thinking that me and Yumi would play hide and seek" Sei said teasingly.

"Really but I don't think that would still be possible Sei sama" Sachiko replied calmly but her eyes were still cold while looking at Sei. But Sei just laughs at her.

"I don't think so Sachiko" Sei said and before neither Yumi nor Sachiko could react Sei grabs Yumi's hand and drag her away and started to run.

"Sei sama...!" Yumi shriek but couldn't do anything to free herself because Sei's grip was strong and they're running. Sei was grinning broadly as they move along with the crowd of students they pass.

"This is fun!" Sei screams without glancing back at Yumi "Sachiko was really pissed off by now" she added which made Yumi shook her head. The older girl was right. Sachiko would be pissed off now and not just pissed off at Sei but mad, really, really mad and it would be dangerous for anyone to approach her or you will have the taste of Sachiko's wrath, the ice princess wrath.

"Sei sama, why are you always teasing Sachiko sama?" Yumi asked confused when they finally stop running, after they reach the back of the school gymnasium.

"Because it's fun" Sei answered shrugging but Yumi eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't believe you"

"You don't have too" Sei replied, Yumi looks at the older girl blankly and about to left when Sei grab her hand "where are you going?"

"I'm going back to where my onee-sama is"

Sei sighs and looks around before turning her gaze at Yumi's waiting brown eyes "don't leave" she said, Yumi looks at her raising an eyebrow.

"So, you're going to tell me now. Why you love teasing Sachiko sama?" Sei nodded which made Yumi smile and leans back on the gyms wall. Sei stood next to her and looks up at the bright blue sky.

"When you first met Sachiko, what was your first impression of her?"

"My first impression of her..." Yumi repeated in a whisper and became silent to dig her simple brain for the past memories she had, when she first met Sachiko and after a few minutes of digging she remembered how Sachiko smiles at the students of Lillian "I really don't know how to answer that" she finally said and Sei looks at her confused "I mean, everything that happened between us had move on its own and the next thing I knew, I was hanging out with her and with the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai" Yumi explained.

"I see" Sei replied nodding but in deep thoughts "but what is it you felt. When you first met her? Did you get intimidated by her?"

"No, in fact I felt comfortable around her"

"I see"

"But what's that got to do with you teasing her so frequently?" Yumi asked curiously but Sei didn't answer her question, instead the older girl asked her another question.

"Did Sachiko tell you about her family?" Yumi shook her head "did you ever tried to ask her about it?"

"It never crosses my mind" Yumi admitted embarrassed.

"But you want to know?" Sei asked tentatively. Yumi nodded her head slowly "then I will tell you some information about her family but the rest of it, you have to ask Sachiko" Yumi nodded "Ogasawara family was one of the richest family in the country and right now. Sachiko was the only heir to that family's wealth, that's why she was trained for everything to prepare her for the future but everything had stop after Youko took her as her petite souer, and everyone in the Yamayurikai were trying their best to make Sachiko lives her life normally. No rules to follow but to be just herself because Sachiko was raised with strict rules and her surrounding was far different from us" Sei explained "that's why I always tease her to make sure that she still have some emotions left in her and not just a living body that moves with rules and orders, I care for everyone in the Yamayurikai and consider them as an extended family. But you know when you got involved yourself with Sachiko everything has changed. You change her for the better and made her show her true self naturally" Sei added that shocks Yumi. Sei smiled and faces the younger girl "I don't how to say this properly but as one of the heads of the Yamayurikai, I thank you from the bottom of my heart" Sei said and bow her head. Yumi step back while watching Sei with mix emotion.

"Sei sama..." Yumi started and her voice became unstable. Sei straightened her back and hugs Yumi comfortingly.

"You don't have to say a single word Yumi chan" Sei whispered _"yes, there's no need for you to say anything yet. This is just the beginning of your struggle in Sachiko's life" _Sei's mind said.

-o-

Sachiko looks around furiously trying to find Yumi and Rosa Gigantea "is something wrong, Sachiko?" Youko asked behind her. Sachiko glances at her onee-sama.

"I'm trying to find Yumi and Sei sama" Sachiko answered. Youko's brow furrowed.

"Did Sei do some stupid things again?"

"I don't think that stupid was the right term to use, onee-sama" Sachiko corrected her ever optimistic older sister "besides, why are you using such words? It's very unlikely of you" she added confused. But Youko just shrugged her shoulders ignoring what she said.

"By the way Sachiko, I've seen Kashiwagi san lurking around near the school's gate" Youko said looking at her eyes intently "I think he's looking for you"

"I don't care, for whatever purpose he had for coming in here and if ever he came looking for me, I have no intention of facing him"

"Does Yumi chan know about your relationship with Kashiwagi san?" Sachiko shook her head "when are you going to tell her?"

"I really don't know but I'm pretty sure that Yumi will understand" Sachiko answered so sure of herself.

"Not because Yumi chan was understanding and kind, that you could take her for granted Sachiko and as the eldest in this family, I'm not going to side with you if ever bad things happen"

"I think you've misunderstood something onee-sama, I'm not taking Yumi for granted" Sachiko said calmly "I will never ever do that to her"

"I hope so Sachiko" Youko replied quietly "by the way, everyone will be having their lunch at the Rose mansion; you might also find Yumi chan and Sei there" Youko added and started to walk towards the Rose Mansion, followed by Sachiko. But when they reach the Rose Mansion Yumi and Sei wasn't there "does any of you seen Sei or Yumi chan?" Youko asked while looking around at the other members of the Yamayurikai who are present in the room, namely Eriko, Rei and Yoshino. Who in return shook their head in perfect unison "it seems like Shimako wasn't here also" Youko commented.

-o-

Shimako was on her way to the Rose Mansion when someone tap her shoulder from behind and when she glance behind her, she saw Yumi smiling at her meekly "what's wrong Yumi san?" she asked concernedly.

"Sei sama wants to have lunch at the school's cafeteria" Yumi answered that made Shimako looks at her confused.

"Isn't everyone having their lunch at the Rose Mansion?"

"Yes but Sei sama said to call you and we will be having lunch at the cafeteria and not in the Rose Mansion, where everyone is"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, why don't you just ask Sei sama"

"Did my onee-sama force something for you to do something again, Yumi san?" Yumi shook her head and avoided Shimako's eyes _"onee-sama surely did some uncertain things again" _Shimako thought while looking at her friend "alright, let's go Yumi san" Shimako said and walks ahead of Yumi.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright... that was short isn't? ^_^

But that's it for now... and I'll be sure to update this again once I had the time to do so.

And I hope you enjoy... and sorry if I leave this chapter as a cliff hanger, well my brain had stop working. (-.-) [Hey, that's a joke...] my brain was working perfectly fine... well, enough with me now.

Have a nice day Mina-san! Because I'll be hitting my head on the wall for hundred times to gain more knowledge... hahaha [lame excuses for me]

By the way before I would finally say see you again to my next update, for those readers who are a fan of "She's the man" it's a popular movie guys... back in 2006. well, I made one fic for it.

Well it's up to you to find it... Now, now I should get going now. ^_^

[November 3, 2010]


	8. Truth comes out

**A/N: **[Fingers drums on top of the table while in deep thoughts] I'm lost and excited because my brain was shattered. I hit it a hundred times and I'm trying to find my kiss pirin to relieve the pain but it's missing... hehehe ^_^

Now the only thing that I could say is... Happy reading!

_"When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness;_

_ instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal"  
_

* * *

**iix**

**Truth comes out!**

**

* * *

**

Shimako winked at Yumi, who looks at her confused. They were still at the school's cafeteria and finishing up their lunches along with Sei, when Shimako decided that it's time to end her onee-sama's game of hide and seek and let Yumi go to where Sachiko sama is. But it seems that her friend was too dense to notice that she's helping her to get away from Satou Sei's invisible web that binds the brown haired girl. She kicks Yumi's leg under the table when her friend was about to concentrate on eating the drumstick that her onee-sama had put on Yumi's lunch box and saw the pain that crosses the girl's brown eyes as her friend looks at her. But her eyes widen when Yumi gives her a devilish grin and felt a sudden pain from her leg. Yumi had kicked her back as a revenge for what she did.

"Sei sama, please excuse me for a while I have to go to the _bathroom_" Yumi said whispering the last word and looks at Shimako with a smirk on her face.

"I'm coming with you" Shimako said and stands up from her chair and together they left the cafeteria.

"Why did you do that?" They asked in perfect unison as they face each other at the same time. Shimako sighs and stared at Yumi helplessly.

"What?"

"It's nothing, just go and find Sachiko sama, I will handle my onee-sama. So, she wouldn't chase you around" Shimako answered but Yumi looks at her skeptically "you want to be with Sachiko sama, right?" Yumi nodded "then go, before onee-sama decided to come out"

"Ri... Right" Yumi agreed and left in a hurry.

-o-

After finishing her lunch, Sachiko watches everyone in the room silently as they converse with one another happily. But she couldn't force herself to join in it because her thought was travelling somewhere "you know, if you're worried about your petite soeur you should go now" Eriko said glancing at her. Sachiko nodded and excuses herself and left the room. Sachiko looks around after she left the Rose Mansion and finally saw Yumi walking towards the school's chapel; she followed the girl in a hurry until she saw Yumi stops in front of the chapel.

"Yumi" Sachiko called out softly and the girl turns around slowly. And after seeing her Yumi smiled at her sweetly, she approaches her petite soeur who watches her solemnly "I finally found you" she said in a whisper after stopping in front of the girl, who looks up at her.

"Shimako san helped me to get away from Sei sama" Yumi replied sheepishly.

"Then I should thank Shimako later" Sachiko said in wonder and looks around cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked confused but Sachiko just shook her head.

"Sei sama had been spending half of the day with you and I haven't had the chance to be left with you alone" Sachiko said in a low voice while staring at the pair of honest brown eyes. Until her gaze darted from those brown eyes to the soft lips that she had kissed before.

"Sachiko..." Yumi called her name softly and closes her eyes when she felt Yumi's lips touches hers. Sachiko wraps her arm around Yumi's waist while the latter encircles her arms in Sachiko's neck and the kiss was deepened. And from afar a man there was watching them with a cunning smile plastered on his lips.

-o-

[One o'clock... After lunch]

Yuki sighs as he looks around nervously "what's wrong Yukichi?" A tall and handsome boy asked standing next to him. Yuki looks up at his senpai Kashiwagi Suguru who suddenly appeared next to him after disappearing for almost thirty minutes, leaving him all alone near the Lillian's school gate. Yuki shook his head as an answer but he's afraid that he might encounter his twin sister. Well, Yumi doesn't like him going to her school especially during the sports festival, because Yumi was too embarrassed to be seen in her clumsiness especially by him "by the way Yuki, do you have a sister attending Lillian, I mean I saw a girl who looks exactly like you?"

Yuki frowns at Kashiwagi, who smiles cunningly at him "I do, why?" kashiwagi just smiled at him mysteriously "leave my sister alone" Yuki said without smiling while staring at the older boy's black eyes seriously "if you love playing with girls feelings, don't include my sister in them" Yuki warned. But Kashiwagi just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me ask you something Yukichi, about your sister"

"What is it?"

"Does she tell you everything, if what was happening to her at school?" Yuki shook his head and watch Kashiwagi in displeasure because he doesn't like how the older boy speaks. As if Yumi was hiding something from him "do you know that she's involved into someone who is a member of Yamayurikai?"

"I do, but what's it got to do with this conversation?" Yuki asked but Kashiwagi ignores his question.

"Do you know the name of the person she's involved with, in Yamayurikai?"

"I do, her name was Ogasawara Sachiko and she's my sister's soeur" Yuki answered impatiently because he couldn't figure out if what Kashiwagi was trying to tell him. Kashiwagi looks at him intently "what?"

"Is your sister gay?" Kashiwagi asked slowly and in a low voice. Yuki's eyes narrowed in displeasure after hearing Kashiwagi's question and before he knew it, he hit Kashiwagi hard in the face and the older boy's head turn to the side. What Yuki did, attracts the others attention.

Kashiwagi touches the part of his face that had been hit and rubs it gently, before looking back at Yuki who was ready to hit him again, if he says another word about his twin sister, which made him smile secretly at the thought that Yuki would go that far hitting anyone just for his sister.

"Don't you ever dare say another word..." Yuki was about to say to Kashiwagi threateningly, but stops himself when a girl who looks exactly like him appeared from the crowd and looks at him confused then turn her gaze at Kashiwagi who was standing in front of him. Yumi approach them and stood next to him.

"What's going on, Yuki?" Yumi asked worriedly and touches Yuki's closed fist and looks at her brother's red face because of anger.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it" Yuki answered calmly and hold his sister's hand "let's go" Yuki said and drag Yumi away from Kashiwagi.

After the siblings had left Kashiwagi receives another hard punch in the face that made his knees buckle and lost his balance and sits on the ground. And when he glances up, he saw Satou Sei's angry face "you don't have to show your face around Lillian, if you're only going to cause trouble in here" Sei said.

"That's enough onee-sama" Todou Shimako said grabbing Sei's arm and trying to stop her for hitting Kashiwagi again. Kashiwagi stands up and looks around at the eyes watching them in shock "please, Kashiwagi san leave now, you're only causing trouble for everyone here" Shimako said politely. Kashiwagi didn't say a single word and his face was also blank and started to walk towards the school's gate.

"Don't ever show your face here again!" Sei shouted angrily.

"Stop it, onee-sama" Shimako said and force Sei away from the crowd.

-o-

Yumi was pacing back and forth inside the greenhouse while Yuki watches her silently "I'm sorry" Yuki mumbles. Yumi sighs and faces Yuki who looks at her with mix emotion.

"Tell me what happened back there? And who's that guy with you? And why are you here in the first place? I thought you will be staying at home for the whole day?" Yumi shot the questions to her brother like a machine gun without even pausing for a breath

"Slow down, he's Kashiwagi Suguru san, one of my seniors at Hanadera. Well, he said something unacceptable about you and before I knew it, I already hit him"

"What is it that he says that made you hit him?" Yuki looks at her unsure. Yumi waited patiently while resting both of her hands on her side "I'm waiting Yuki" she said after a few minutes and Yuki haven't said a word.

"He says you're gay..." Yuki said in a whisper but it didn't reach Yumi's ear.

"What? Could you repeat it? Louder this time" Yumi ordered. Yuki looks at her disoriented then shook his head.

"Forget it" Yuki said and left her in a hurry. Yumi watches her brother left confused.

"What was that all about?" Yumi exclaimed in frustration.

_When Yumi accidentally meets up with Sachiko in front of the school's chapel, instead of talking they ended up kissing. Like they never saw each other for one year well she's not complaining or anything. In fact she's happy that she got the chance to kissed her beloved onee-sama/secret lover and they just separated from each other, when they heard the bell rang "it's time to go, Sachiko" Yumi whispered breathlessly because Sachiko was still planting little kisses onto her lips._

"_I know" Sachiko responded huskily which made Yumi smile._

"_Then you have to let go" Yumi whispered teasingly. Sachiko groans in protest but separated herself from Yumi "I'll see you later" she said and plant a quick kiss on the girl's cheek and jog away, to go back where Sei and Shimako is. But when Yumi reaches Maria sama's statue her attention was caught by a boy who looks exactly like her "Yuki" she whispered and to her shock her brother punch the taller boy standing in front of him._

"_Don't you ever dare say another word..." Yuki was about to say to the taller boy but stops when he saw her coming. Yumi looks at Yuki confused then turn her gaze at the taller boy._

"_What's going on, Yuki?" Yumi asked worriedly and touches Yuki's closed fist and looks at her brother's red face because of anger._

"_It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it" Yuki answered calmly and hold her hand "let's go" Yuki said and drag her away from Kashiwagi._

-o-

Youko was orienting her team mates for the afternoon games when someone grabs her hand from behind and saw Sei's flustered face and Shimako's worried eyes. And she knew right away that something was wrong and went along with the two girls and she didn't even protest nor said a single word when Sei approaches Sachiko "can we talk?" Sei asked while looking at Sachiko seriously. Sachiko nodded and followed them; Sei walks towards the Rose Mansion.

Eriko was watching curiously Sei and the others as they walk towards the Rose Mansion, when Yoshino stood next to her "Eriko sama, I think something is wrong" the younger girl whispered. Eriko observes the group for a few minutes until she saw Sei's expression, it was dark.

"Let's go, signal Rei to follow us" Eriko ordered to Yoshino who nodded and looks around for Rei.

Sei put her hands in front of her chest and looks at Sachiko blankly but before she could start firing question at the girl, the door opened and Eriko along with Rei and Yoshino entered the room. Sei sighs and Eriko's brow furrowed while looking at Sei "what's going on?" Eriko asked and glances at Youko who shrugged.

"Kashiwagi was here" Sei announces but it didn't shock the others.

"I know" Youko and Sachiko answered in unison.

"So, you two knew?" Sei asked quietly and the two girls nodded their heads.

"Wait, what's the big deal if the current president of the Hanadera was here?" Eriko asked confused. Sei and Youko shared a look before glancing at Sachiko "are you two, hiding something from me?" Eriko asked and eyed her two friends suspiciously.

"Kashiwagi Suguru is my cousin... and fiancé" Sachiko answered for the two older roses. Eriko didn't react differently and just stared at Sachiko calmly but Rei and Yoshino's eyes were wide and stared at Sachiko in disbelief.

-o-

When, Yumi didn't find Sei and Shimako at the school's cafeteria when she went back. And about to go to the track and field when she suddenly felt the urge to go to the Rose Mansion for no reason at all, as if an invisible force was dragging her to go there. After reaching the Rose Mansion she entered the building silently, until she reaches the second floor and stop in front of a room that the Yamayurikai were using as their headquarters "Kashiwagi Suguru is my cousin... and fiancé" those are the words she heard coming from the inside before she had the chance to open the door. And that voice belongs to one person, her beloved Ssachiko.

"_Kashiwagi Suguru is my cousin... and fiancé" _those words echoed on Yumi's head and remembered the taller boy that Yuki had hit earlier.

"_He's Kashiwagi Suguru, one f my seniors at Hanadera" _Yumi remembered Yuki saying.

"_Sachiko has a fiancé...?" _Yumi thought and stared blankly at the door. She grabs the knob and opened the door slowly, until shock faces were revealed after seeing her standing there at the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: **Can't breathe because of the excitement that this story brings me. I need to relax a little bit so, I have to leave you for a while... don't hate me for doing this. ^_^

Because the sports day of the Lillian Girls High School was still long but gladly the first half was over...

I hate to say this but have a nice day everyone!

[November 4, 2010]

11: 43 AM


	9. Unexpected hapeppenings

**A/N: **It's time to end the never ending sports festival of Lillian Girls High School with some dramatic and funny scenes... and let's add some romance [I mean a really, really romantic scene that would makes your heart pound and curse me to death, if I left this chapter as a cliff hanger..hahaha!]

But seriously no joke, I'm pretty sure that you will love this chapter. By the way Sachiko and Yumi never admitted their feelings for each other [I never mentioned it] well, in this chapter they will... because from the previous chapter and from the first part which is the **Pages of my Life**, the two of them had only mutual understanding but they never said I love you to each other, Na! Not even once.

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

**ix**

**Unexpected happenings...**

**

* * *

**

Yumi ignores the stares from the other members of the Yamayurikai, as she steps inside the room and close the door behind her. Then focused her eyes blankly to one person, brown eyes meets blue "so, you have a fiancé" it's not a question but rather a statement and it was too calm that scares everyone in the room but not Sachiko who looks at Yumi solemnly.

"Yes" Sachiko answered without any sign of hesitation in her voice. Everyone holds their breath as Yumi's eyes looks around then back at Sachiko.

"_**Sachiko admits it! She has a fiancé!"**_Yumi's inner thought screams _"so what if she has a fiancé?" _she argued back silently _**"don't you get it? It only means that your relationship with her was impossible!" **_she shook her head slowly to end her silent argument with herself and a smirk was formed on her lips "were you planning to hide it from me?"

"_Come on now Sachiko, tell her the truth!" _Youko's mind said in panic as she watches her two younger sisters clear things up between them.

Sachiko's brow furrowed "I'm not, why would I?" she asked confused. That brings smiles to the three heads of the Yamayurikai.

"_Nice answer!" _everyone thought and slowly they let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh really?" Yumi asked sceptically.

"Yes" Sachiko answered calmly _"stay calm Sachiko... don't lose your temper" _she reminded herself "it's my parents who decided my engagement with Suguru san" she added but Yumi looks away. Even though it hurts her, she didn't lose hope and started explaining herself but it seems that Yumi wasn't listening and the girl was in deep thoughts.

"_It's my parents who decided my engagement with Suguru san" _those words echoed repeatedly on Yumi's mind _**"alright, her parents decided it, so what? That's not the issue here and it only proves one thing that your relationship with her was impossible! Got it? Wake up Yumi; it's impossible to happen for the two of you... IMPOSSIBLE!" **_it was her inner thought speaking again "shut... up!" Yumi screams that shocks everyone, including herself and to her embarrassment she shook her head in panic "I... I... I'm so, sorry" she said and left the room in a hurry, leaving everyone agape.

Sachiko was shock at Yumi's reaction and it hurts her so much but she didn't show it to anyone in the room. She's not going to cry, not in front of everyone, she can do this and she doesn't need pity, she thought as she raises her head up proudly.

"What I don't understand is. If what's the big deal if you already have a fiancé?" Eriko voice out in wonder and looks at Sachiko confused, the others look at Sachiko quizzically and they too were confused, if why Yumi would suddenly reacts that way.

"Care to explain, Sachiko?" it was Youko.

"It's a little bit complicated now" Sachiko answered avoiding everyone's eyes "I'll tell everyone once I cleared everything to Yumi, because my and Yumi's relationship were a little bit complicated and confusing, I myself doesn't know the answer" Sachiko explained. Youko nodded and glance at the others.

"As the head of the red rose family, I asked everyone to please refrain themselves for getting involve between my two younger sisters. If anyone, tries to meddle in any way... you will have a taste of my wrath" Youko said threateningly and glances at Sei who looks away. While the others nodded and whispered yes, after a few minutes of silence everyone decided that it was time to go back to the track and field.

"Give her time" Sei advices patting Sachiko in the shoulder to give assurance and grab Shimako's hand and the two girls left the room silently, followed by Eriko, Rei and Yoshino.

"That didn't went well between the two of you" Youko commented, who was now standing next to Sachiko. Sachiko didn't respond and just stared at the door "don't worry about it too much" Youko added and the older girl put her arm around Sachiko's shoulder, squeezing it lightly giving comfort "you know, the two of us were really the same" the older girl said almost in a whisper when Sachiko glance at the other girl. And Sachiko saw the sad smile formed on her onee-sama's lips.

"Not everything onee-sama" Sachiko contradicted meekly and Youko smile nodding her head.

"You're right not everything" Youko agreed and drags Sachiko to the door "let's forget about this for now, I'm sure when Yumi chan calms down. She will be willing to listen to you and the best thing you could do for now is win the betting game" Youko said and they left the room _"I've got to do something" _she thought as she guided Sachiko back to the track and field.

-o-

It was the last game and that game was a relay. Yumi stared at the field blankly when Sei approaches her "hey, are you sure you want to play in this game?" Sei asked worriedly. Yumi looks up at the blond girl and gives her a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes Sei sama, I want to play"

"Shimako could take your place, you know?" Sei suggested but Yumi shook her head "alright but don't overdo it" Sei said in resignation and hugs Yumi _"if you want to talk, I'm always here" _the girl whispered before letting Yumi go and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you" Yumi said after Sei let her go and jog towards the field.

Sei watch the Yumi as she lines up at the field "you're such a good girl, I just hope I could do something to help you" Sei whispered.

Yumi stared at the blue baton she's holding in her hand and positioned herself, when the teacher signalled them to get ready. After she heard the sound of the whistle, she started running with no effort at all _"what's the use? I was only drag into this stupid betting game by the third years, why would I even bother putting much effort into this?" _she thought and watch the other players smugly as they pass her _"it's no use putting effort in this game, once I pass this baton I'm done running and the winner will be decided and it's not my problem if we lose or not..." _her train of thoughts was cut when someone screams at her from the crowd.

"Don't lose Yumi!" the voice screamed and when she tried to find its owner a sad smile was formed on her lips "don't lose to them!" Shizuka screams again and gives her a smile of encouragement that she needs the most at that moment.

"That's right Yumi chan!" Mami and Tsutako screams in unison.

Yumi nodded her head and wipes the tears that had started to fall from her eyes _"thank you Maria sama, for giving me such good friends!" _her mind screams and started running to the fullest.

Sachiko saw the changes in Yumi's action after seeing Shizuka and the girl smiled at her petite soeur encouragingly and it hurts her to see it but she didn't look away, and watch Yumi until she passes the baton to the next player.

Yumi runs into Shizuka's waiting arms after she left the field and cried silently in the older girl's shoulder. Even though confused, if what was going on with Yumi, she embraces the younger girl _"there, there... it's alright now" _Shizuka whispered repeatedly as she rub Yumi's back comfortingly. And when she looks around she saw that all of the members of the Yamayurikai were looking at them with mix emotion _**"something must have happened?" **_she thought.

-o-

At three in the afternoon the sports festival of Lillian Girls High School ended and the winners were announced. A self satisfied smile was formed on Youko's lips as she saw the result at the board. Her team won the first place and it only means that she won the betting game against Sei and Eriko's team "so, I will be giving everyone their punishments now?" Youko said when all the members of the Yamayurikai gathered around her silently and awkwardly. Sei and Eriko nodded without looking at their team mates. Youko looks at Rei who just shrugged her shoulder, as if telling her that it's up to her to decide everyone's punishment "my punishment for everyone is simple, very, very simple that everyone would surely like" Youko said enthusiastically but everyone eyed her sceptically.

"Alright, spill it out" Eriko responded.

"I want everyone to meet me at M station at exactly eight in the morning tomorrow"

"Where are we going?" it was Sei this time who asked the question.

"Amusement park" Youko answered and to everyone's bewilderment Sei and Eriko laughs out loud. Youko's brow twitch and looks at the two annoyed.

"Come on Youko, what are you? Five?" Sei asked mockingly and gave Eriko a high five who's trying to suppress her laughter.

"No, am not" Youko answered irritated and looks around as their souers tried to suppress their own laughter "great! Just great! Now even the younger ones were laughing at me, thanks to the two of you!" Youko screams at Sei and Eriko who shrugged their shoulders.

"It can't be help" Sei said and puts her arm around Youko's shoulder "you know, we could change the place"

"Change the place?" Youko asked confused.

"Uhuh! let say instead of going to amusement park. Why don't we just go to the pool?" Sei suggested and winked at the others, who nodded their heads unsure in unison. Except of course for Sachiko who was only listening to them silently without saying a word while Yumi was trying to avoid Sachiko's eyes and it occurs to Sei that it's time to break the ice between the two "what do you say Yumi chan?" she asked.

"Of course Sei sama, I'd love to go!" Yumi answered with a force enthusiasm in her voice but Sei ignores it and turns her gaze to Sachiko.

"What about you Sachiko, do you want to go?"

"Of course Sei sama, I'd love to"

Everyone shared secret glances and smiles of satisfaction "now that everything was settled we will meet at the M station, tomorrow morning at eight in the morning and don't be late or you'll have the taste of Youko's wrath" Sei said sheepishly which made Youko groan. Everyone just laughs at her, even Yumi and Sachiko smiled which is a very big deal for everyone and everyone let out let out a sigh of relief.

-o-

[Six thirty in the evening...]

Yumi was sitting on the grass in the deserted part of the track and field while watching the other students as they gathered around the bon fire, and watch the materials they used for the day getting burned. A sad smile was formed on her lips "it's over, this day was finally over" she whispered. When she felt a hand on her left shoulder and when she glances up she saw Sachiko smiling down at her.

"I've been looking around for you" Sachiko said in a low voice and sit on the grass next to Yumi, which surprises the girl.

"Your skirt would get dirty" Yumi said and looks back at the bon fire again.

"I know but who cares? I'm the one who's wearing it" Sachiko reasoned out stupidly and let out a soft laugh "what about you?"

"Same reasoning" Yumi answered with a smile and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison and faces each other at the same time. They both shook their and smiled awkwardly.

"This is unbelievable" Sachiko outburst smiling and Yumi just nodded her head happily and wipes the tear that escapes her eye.

"You're right" Yumi agreed "I should go first..." Yumi said cutting Sachiko when the older girl opened her mouth to say something "I'm sorry" she said which made Sachiko's brow furrowed, Yumi gulp and looks straight at Sachiko's unwavering blue eyes "I'm sorry for acting that way earlier" she said shyly.

"I don't blame you; it's also my fault for not telling you the truth" Sachiko replied and hold Yumi's hand before turning her gaze at the bon fire, Yumi did the same and they watch the flame silently "like I've said earlier, it was my parents who decided my engagement with Kashiwagi Suguru san" she started "and I'm not planning to marry him nor abide in my parents wants" she added.

"Why is that?" Yumi asked without looking at Sachiko.

"I hate him and not just him, I also hate my father and grandfather" Sachiko answered with bitterness in her voice that surprises Yumi "Suguru san was gay, my father and grandfather have their own mistresses and everyone knows about it but no one dared to question them because of fear, they all feared the name of Ogasawara... it's a shame but that's the truth and I'm the only heir to the wealth of that family. But I won't let them controls my life forever"

Yumi saw the tears that had started to fall from Sachiko's eyes and its shocks her and at the same time it hurts her. Because it's the first time she had seen the older girl cry. Yumi stood up and kneels in front of Sachiko and holds the older girl's delicate face and slowly wipes the tears away using her handkerchief "don't cry, it hurts me to see you like this" she whispered teary eyed and embraces Sachiko tightly, who embraces her back and cried silently in her shoulder "it's alright, I'm here, it's alright" she whispered repeatedly as she rubs Sachiko's back comfortingly.

"I love you" Sachiko whispered after calming down and let go of Yumi, to see the younger girl's reaction and to her relief Yumi was smiling at her while nodding her head.

"I love you too, Sachiko" Yumi whispered back "and I'll always be by your side, that's a promise" she added softly and when they were about to kiss they heard footsteps coming that made them separate in panic and laughs at their own stupidity.

Youko smiled and nodded her head happily, after seeing Sachiko and Yumi finally laughing. Well, she had been there standing in the dark not far from her two younger sisters and watch them silently. Others might see her as a stalker but it can't be help since she's worried for them.

"What are you doing here in the dark, Youko?" a voice of a girl asked behind her, which made her wince and sighs after seeing Sei.

"Stop sneaking behind a person" Youko said in a low yet annoyed voice.

"Sorry" Sei replied shrugging. Youko sighs and about to leave but Sei grab her hand.

"What?" Youko asked but Sei didn't answer and to her bewilderment, Sei encircles her arm around her waist and before she knew it. Sei's lip was on hers, she didn't protest. Instead she wraps her arms around Sei's neck and responded to Sei's kiss passionately. Letting go all of her inhibition _"think about now and worry later, huh?" _her mind asked mockingly but she cast it off.

* * *

**A/N: **So, things are solved and done.

And another beginning was about to unfold with more dramatic scenes and also the end was near... but not for the whole story. Hehehe ^_^

Have a nice day everyone!

[November 9, 2010]

2:43 PM


	10. Clearing things up

**A/N: **I think I have some explanation to do... so, here it is!

Youko was the one who won the betting game that's why she asked everyone to meet her at the M station to go to the Amusement Park but Sei contradicted her. That instead of going to the amusement park they should go to pool. And the rule of the betting game is that. Whoever loses, will follow the orders of the winner, remember?

Sorry if I rush that part well I have no excuse for that... it's just that I feel like I don't have to elaborate everything... but I'm trying to elaborate as further as I could and go smooth when it comes to the development of the characters relationship.

And don't worry this isn't the last chapter because many things were still about to happen... but like I've said it was near... and you will be intrigue when we finally reach it.

Anyway Happy reading everyone and I do hope that you enjoy... because if you did, I'm happy...

* * *

**x**

**Clearing things up...**

**

* * *

**

Youko was about to step away from Sei after that passionate kissed. They shared when Sei hugs her tightly preventing her to move away "don't..." Sei whispered that confuses her but didn't say anything. Sei looks at her with mix emotions and a shy smile was formed on the blonde's lips, Youko's brow twitch.

Sei let out a sigh and rested her fore head on Youko's which made the other girl hold her breath. Sei smiled again but it was no longer the shy one, instead it was a determined one "I want to tell you something, and I will tell you this only once Youko. I want you to listen to me and listen well, really, really well, got me?"

"Yes" Youko answered in a whisper.

"Anatawa daiseki desu, Mizuno Youko" Sei said with a broad smile plastered on her lips.

"What? Can you repeat it? In English this time"

Sei sighs "I said... I love you, Mizuno Youko"

Youko freed herself from Sei who let her go without any protest. Then shook her head and started pacing back and forth in front of Sei _"I love you, Mizuno Youko" _those words echoed in her head repeatedly and it confuses her. She looks at Sei who was suppressing her laughter which made her blood boil in frustration and punch Sei in the shoulder "are you making fun of me again?" she asked teary eyed as she continuous to punch Sei and the blond girl looks at her seriously.

"Do I look like I'm making fun of you?" Sei asked without smiling.

But Youko had enough with Sei playing around. She had enough listening to the girl's lame excuses and she already lost her patience "don't answer my question with another question Satou Sei" Youko retort, but she's the girl with the perfect control with her emotion and she'll never let it overcome her mind. She calmed herself, before asking Sei another question "do you really meant what you said?" she asked calmly.

"Yes Youko, I love you, I'm in love with you" Sei admitted slowly and softly and it warms Youko's heart "do you... do you... lo..." Sei tried to asked but her voice was shaky and her words would not come out straight _"shit Sei! What is wrong with you? Why can't you, ask her?" _Sei's inner thought screams and its making her blush in embarrassment. Youko looks at her one eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat and tried again "Youko, do you... do... shit!" she exclaimed and put her hands on her head pulling her hair furiously but rested them again on her side. When, Youko step closer to her "Youko I..."

"You don't have to ask me the question, I already knew if what it was" Youko said teasingly.

"You do?" Sei asked unsure but with anticipation in her eyes and voice.

"Yes" Youko answered.

"And...?"

"_I love you too Satou Sei, I've been in love with you since the very first day I set my eyes on you" _Youko whispered.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"During that time, you only see's me as your friend and even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be returning my feelings"

"How sure are you?"

"Just a feeling"

"Sorry if I didn't notice your feelings for me before" Sei said apologetically.

Youko smiled at Sei understandingly "it's alright, let's just forget about the past" she said and this time she's the one who initiated the kiss and Sei kissed her back right away.

And both girls were unaware that someone was watching them from afar and walks away sadly.

-o-

After clearing things up between her and Sachiko, Yumi looks for Shizuka. Until she found the school's diva in front of the statue of Maria Sama praying silently. She waited until the older girl was done, but she stood next to the girl and offered a short prayer to the school's symbol and when she's done she looks at the girl next to her who was now looking back at her crying that shocks her and made her panic "Shi..."

"It's alright Yumi chan" Shizuka said cutting her off and hold her hands.

"But... but you're crying!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Oh, this is nothing, it's just the dirt that got into my eyes" Shizuka reasoned out and wipes the tears but Yumi knew that it was a lie.

"That's a lie, Shizuka sama" Yumi said firmly.

Shizuka sighs and smiled at the younger girl meekly, then shook her head "it's just dirt, you don't have to worry" Shizuka said and touches Yumi's cheek "Sachiko san was really lucky to have you as her petite soeur"

Yumi grab Shizuka's hand that was touching her cheek and hold it tightly "I maybe Sachiko sama's petite soeur, but I'm still your friend" Yumi said and drag Shizuka away from Maria Sama's statue.

"Yumi, where are you taking me?" Shizuka asked confused.

"To the place where we could talk" Yumi answered without glancing back.

"And that would be?" Shizuka asked sceptically.

"Your house" Yumi answered simply.

"I knew it" Shizuka groans in protest which made Yumi chuckled "besides I already miss your cooking, you'll cook your specialty for me, right?"

"Yes" Shizuka answered in resignation.

"Alright! We better hurry" Yumi said happily.

After having dinner Yumi helped Shizuka in cleaning the dishes they used and about to ask a question when Shizuka shook her head "not now Yumi"

"But..."

"Give me time... maybe tomorrow night, you could come back in here and stay for the night"

"Are you sure that if I come back tomorrow evening, you would tell me everything?" Yumi asked and eyed Shizuka with doubts.

"Yes" Shizuka answered. Yumi sighs then nodded.

"Promise?" Yumi asked.

"I promise"

-o-

The next day...

At exactly eight in the morning all the members of the Yamayurikai were gathered at the M station wearing simple clothes like jeans, short, short shorts, blouses and T-shirts which is unlikely for the prestigious members of the Yamayurikai to wear.

For the third years: Youko was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and a white above the knee skirt. For Eriko was a colored pink one piece sun dress while Sei was wearing a white T-shirt and a brown cargo pants.

For the second years: Sachiko was wearing a black denim pedal pants and a plain white sleeveless blouse with collar. While Rei also wears a cargo pants but it was colored dark green and light brown T-shirt that made her looks more like of a boy.

For the first years: The three youngest girls were all wearing short shorts with different colors of course. Yumi wears brown and a plain red T-shirt. Shimako wears black and a pink floral blouse and lastly Yoshino who wears white and an orange T-shirt with the text written on it saying "**Few are the number who think with their own minds and feel with their own hearts"**.

Sei grinned after seeing everyone with their very unlikely clothes "so, it looks like that everyone was ready?" she asked teasingly and hand out the train tickets "it's my treat" she said when the others looks at her quizzically "but in return, all of you will entertain me for the whole day" she added. Which, made Sachiko's eyes narrowed in displeasure "no protest, because I assure you that you will enjoy this day, Sachiko"

Sachiko glances at her own onee-sama "it's alright Sachiko, you don't have to be so strict with yourself" Youko said shrugging "and you have to loosen up a little bit and let the stress out of your body. Because that's bad for your health"

"I'm not stress!" Sachiko protested but Youko just stared at her blankly.

"Onee-sama, it's alright" Yumi whispered to Sachiko and squeeze lightly the older girl's hand. Sachiko's brow furrowed as she looks down on Yumi.

"You also think that I'm stress, aren't you?" Sachiko asked and Yumi shrugged her shoulder.

"Kind of" Yumi answered and Sachiko's eyes became wide in disbelief "I mean, you look like one" Yumi elaborated and the others smiled secretly and before Sachiko could argued back Sei interjected by placing a hand between them.

"That's enough, you two" Sei said "it's time to go" she added and walks ahead towards the waiting train.

-o-

When the girls reach the Blue Ocean [non existent] entrance, everyone were looking at them with curiosity visible in their eyes "we stand out too much in this place" Yoshino said while looking around.

"Relax, you'll get used to it" Eriko responded "think of the place like we are inside Lillian and we're only having our swimming class with different people" Eriko added and Yoshino stayed silent and move closer to Yumi.

Sei lined up to the cashier to pay their entrance fee. After ten minutes the blonde returned and gives them their locker key and leads them to the locker room where they started to change their clothes to swimsuit they brought with them.

Yumi was looking around and settled her eyes at Rei who was done changing and wave her hand at her. The older girl was wearing a blue sports bikini. She wave back and frowns when Rei pointed someone with her finger and when she turn her gaze she saw Sachiko. She stared at the older girl astonished when Sachiko stood in front of her wearing only her two piece white bikini that reveals that curvaceous and smooth white skin of hers.

"How do I look, Yumi?" Sachiko asked blushing.

"Beautiful... no... Gorgeous!" Yumi exclaimed wide eyes then shook her head vigorously and turn around and search her bag for something while Sachiko watch her puzzled. After finding what she's looking for, she turns around and gives it to Sachiko.

"What's this?" Sachiko asked confused and spread the white polo.

"Wear it. I don't want you walking around wearing only those" Yumi said without looking at Sachiko's perfect body and teasing eyes _"you're the star of Lillianafter all and I don't want to hear any bad rumors circling around about you in the future" _she whispered.

Sachiko smiled and leans forward to Yumi who flinch _"is that so Yumi or you have another reason?" _she whispered teasingly and saw the younger girl blush.

"_No, that's my only reason" _Yumi answered and looks at Sachiko straight in the eye. Sachiko leans back and moves away while putting on the polo she gave. Yumi sighs in relief and turn her gaze at Yoshino who was also done changing and too engrossed locking her locker. Yoshino was wearing a one piece swimsuit with combined colors blue and red "I didn't know that you're much flatter than me" she commented at her friend who wince and covered her chest, Yumi smirk at Yoshino.

"Quit staring, you're embarrassing me" Yoshino said throwing her towel at Yumi. Who just catch it and laughs at her but when Yumi suddenly stops laughing, Yoshino followed her friend's eyes and saw Shimako with her two piece yellow floral swimsuit she too stared at the girl agape. Shimako was like an angel who descends from heaven "how can she be so beautiful?" she whispered.

"Who knows" Yumi answered with a meek smile. Yoshino faces the girl and looks at her from head to toe. Yumi was wearing a two piece pink bikini indeed but on the lower part of her body she wears short shorts.

Sachiko, Rei, Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako turn their gaze when Sei claps her hand to get their attention and they hold their breath after seeing the three third years, because the three head rose were like goddesses that descend from Olympus. Sei was wearing a blue bikini which matches her azure eyes. She also tied up her shoulder length blonde hair revealing her slender neck. Yuoko wears a colored black one piece that made her more appealing yet reserved at the same time, she also wears a black shade to hide all of her current emotions from everyone's searching eyes especially Sei. As for Eriko she wears colored green two piece and wraps soft cloth around her waist to cover the lower part of her body, she also remove her head band and let her bangs dangle freely on her face. After seeing the reactions of the younger roses Youko smirk, Eriko raised her head proudly while Sei grinned at them.

"Quit staring with our perfect bodies, that's lame" Sei said teasingly which made the younger roses looks away embarrassed.

"Enough with the teasing, Sei" Youko said and headed for the door and opened it.

-o-

Outside the locker room every set of eyes of men, were settled on them to be specific on their bodies and stared at it open mouthed, some were even drooling.

"That's disgusting" Yoshino whispered disgustedly at her friends Yumi and Shimako as she watches a man standing not far and drooling while staring at them.

"Don't pay attention to them" Shimako whispered back.

"Hey, there's a hotdog stall over there, why don't we go and have some?" Yumi asked not paying attention to what Yoshino was saying.

Shimako smiled and nodded then glance at Yoshino "follow Yumi san's example, which doesn't waste her neuron cells for the man like those" she said and followed the brown haired girl.

Yoshino shrugged her shoulders and walk beside Shimako. Well, friend got a point.

"Where are those three going?" Sachiko asked Rei. After Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino walk away from them.

"The hotdog stall" Rei answered simply while watching her onee-sama Eriko. Who was displaying her body in front of everyone, as if telling every male in the place who were staring at her "_you could stare and have your fantasy but you're not allowed to touch it"_

"Hotdog... what?" Sachiko asked puzzled, Rei smiled and shook her head.

"Let's follow them" Rei answered instead and grab her friend's hand and lead her to where the three first years had gone to.

"Want to try some, onee-sama?" Yumi asked innocently, after seeing Sachiko coming. Sachiko stared blankly at the red long meat place on the bread "onee-sama?"

Sachiko looks at Yumi's eyes "this may sound weird..." she started hesitantly and the brown haired girl looks at her confused "alright but promise me that you're not going to laugh, at what I'm about to say" the brow haired girl frowns.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise me" Sachiko answered a little bit jumpy that surprises the younger girl.

"Al... alright, I promise"

Sachiko leans forward to Yumi "the thing is, the food you're holding, it's the first time I've seen it and I really don't know, what it's called" she whispered shyly.

Yumi's eyes widen then an understanding smile was formed on her lips _"being rich makes you ignorant on many things" _she thought "It's called hotdog sandwich" she whispered back.

Sachiko nodded her head slowly "hotdog sandwich" she repeated in a low voice and Yumi just stared at her amused.

"_Things like this are really new to her, Sachiko has many things that need to learn and know about ordinary people" _Yumi thought and gives Sachiko the hotdog sandwich she's holding.

"How do you..."

"Eat it?" Yumi finishes for Sachiko, the older girl nodded "watch me" she said and grab Yoshino's hotdog sandwich.

"W..." Yoshino tried to react but Rei put her own hotdog sandwich on her petite soeur's mouth. Yoshino's eyes narrowed in annoyance at what Rei had done, who smiled at her apologetically. Even Shimako pats her on the shoulder as if telling her to calm down.

Yumi grinned at Sachiko and had a big bite with the hotdog sandwich in her hand "now, you try it" she said encouragingly to the older girl.

"But manners..."

"Onee-sama, eating street foods doesn't need table manners, that's why they are called that way" Yumi said cutting Sachiko's protest "besides foods like this should be eaten in delight" she pointed out "take Shimako san and Yoshino san as example. On how they eats their sandwich" she added and glance at her friends who are currently enjoying their food.

"There's no need, you're enough example for me" Sachiko replied without looking away.

"Then that's good to hear" Yumi said and waited for Sachiko to have a bite and when the older girl did. She nodded her head happily _"cute"_ she thought as she watches Sachiko eat her sandwich with elegance.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there... I was thinking again, as you may know. About many things because to be honest with you guys... this story was driving me crazy but what can I do, I'm not good with one shot stories... well, my specialty was writing long stories..hehehe

And sometimes I do wonder, why not just put a bullet on the heroines head to end the story, easy right? But no, I won't do that and I can't. (*.*)

But I hope that I'm not boring you with my crazy ideas in making the heroines of MSGM OOC ... ^_^

And as you may know... I check everyone's profile including the ones who put this story on their alerts...Hahaha! My point here is to know everyone, their preferences, likes and dislikes you know... to make it short, I just want to say **THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY **and as you may know the end was near. Maybe four to five more chapters and it's the end but like I've said not for the whole story. ^_^

_You have to guess on your own, if what I meant by that... because I'm not going to say anything anymore...Hahaha_

Have a nice day, everyone!

[November 11, 2010]

4: 18 PM


	11. Suguru's warning and unrequited feelings

**A/N: **Dun... dun (^_^)

Brace yourself for some revelations and bear with my laziness... haha!

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

**xi**

**Suguru's warning and the unrequited feelings...**

**

* * *

**

Suguru sits comfortably in the sofa in front of the mahogany desk of the most feared man in the family of Ogasawara inside his office. Naganari Ogasawara was the head of the Ogasawara Group of Companies and Sachiko's grandfather.

"Why are you here, Suguru?" Naganari asked with a deceitful smile on his lips.

"I'm canceling my engagement with Sachiko" Suguru answered calmly and looks at the old man's sapphire eyes which are the same as Sachiko's.

Naganari leans back on his chair and intertwined his fingers "why is that?" he asked in a relax tone.

"Sachiko and I are not meant for each other"

Naganari let out a soft laugh and eyed Suguru maliciously but Suguru didn't react and stayed calm "so, you're one of those people who still believe in fairy tale? The ones who..."

"Believe that the right person for you would one day appeared and you will both live happily ever after" Suguru finishes for Naganari then shook his head in disappointment _"no wonder, why Sachiko hates you so much" _Suguru thought and looks at Naganari with unwavering eyes "I'm gay Naganari sama, that's why I can't marry Sachiko"

Even though shock at Suguru's confession. Naganari remained calm "that can be solve easily"

"You don't understand" Suguru replied shooking his head slowly "I'm not the only one who is gay"

"..."

"Sachiko was also gay" Suguru said.

Naganari closed his fist in anger "that's a lie" he said in a low yet dangerous tone.

"It's the truth" Suguru said and smirk at the old man "want to know the reason why she turns out that way? It's because of you and your son" Suguru added "Sachiko was having an affair with the girl named Fukuzawa Yumi and I can't blame Sachiko for falling in love on that girl" he said meaningfully "I'm sorry but this engagement was over, I've already talk about this to my parents and they too agreed to me to cancel my engagement to Sachiko" Suguru stood up from the sofa and walks towards the door but before he open it, he turn around and bow his head "sorry for taking so much of your time" he said politely and left the room.

Naganari hit his desk in anger and dialled a number on the phone "It's me, I want you to investigate a girl named Fukuzawa Yumi" he said to the person on the other end of line and drop the phone without waiting for any answer.

-o-

Eriko watch Sei as the blonde walks away from Youko and when she's sure that Sei was out of ear shot she sits next to Youko and leans closer to the girl "I've noticed something" she whispered.

"Noticed what?" Youko asked frowning.

"You know about you and Sei..." Eriko whispered meaningfully "what happened between you and her?" she asked excitedly. Youko eyed her suspiciously under her shade "tell me Youko, what happened between the two of you?"

"You won't tell anybody?"

"I won't besides it's not such a big deal if the younger ones would know"

"Just promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut"

"Okay, okay, I promise and I swear in the name of Maria sama"

Youko sighs and hold Eriko in the shoulder and whispered in the girl's ear. Eriko's eyes widen in shock and bewilderment as she listens to Youko's words "no way?" Eriko exclaimed after hearing the whole story.

"It's the truth Eriko whether you like to believe it or not" Youko said. Eriko looks around making sure that no one is near to hear what she's about to ask.

"Was Sei a good kisser?"

"W...wh... what kind... of... of que... tion is that?" Youko asked stammering instead of answering Eriko's stupid question.

"Oh come on Youko, at least you could give me some hint" Eriko said with pleading eyes that annoys Youko and drag Eriko out of her seat and push her on the pool.

"You should cool your head for a while, Eriko" Youko said and turn around to leave but Eriko grab her leg and drag her to the pool. Youko screams before falling on the water while Eriko laughs at her.

"You should cool your head too. Don't you agree with me Youko?" Eriko said mockingly.

"Why you..." Youko tried to grab Eriko but the girl was fast enough to swim away from her.

-o-

Sei was watching Youko and Eriko making fun of each other when she heard a camera's shutter and when she glance behind her she saw Yumi's friends. Tsutako and Mami along with Minako Tsukiyama the well known scoop chaser and Mami's onee-sama and Sachiko's classmate and standing next to her was Kanina Shizuka the school's diva, Sachiko's classmate and rival to Yumi.

"Oh hi girls, what a coincidence to see you here" Sei said with a broad smile.

"Indeed Sei sama" Minako said and looks around "are all the members of the Yamayurikai was here too?" Sei nodded and pointed the others who were having fun.

"Hey there's Yumi!" Mami said excitedly and grab Tsutako's hand before glancing at Minako "onee-sama, we will just go and greet Yumi and the others"

"Of course" Minako said and let her petite soeur left them along with Tsutako.

Sei glances at Shizuka who was silent and it seems like the girl was avoiding her eyes "I think I should go and greet Yumi too" Shizuka said to Minako still avoiding to look at her.

"What you're leaving me too?" Minako protested.

"Then you should come with me" Shizuka answered.

"Fine... excuse us for a while Rosa Gigantea" Minako said. Sei nodded and looks at Shizuka again but the girl didn't looks at her.

"_Does she hate me?" _Sei thought as she watches the two girls' walks away.

-o-

"Yumi!" a familiar voice screams her name and when she glance behind her she saw Mami and Tsutako and behind them were Shizuka and Minako. Yumi smiled broadly and run to greet her new arrived friends.

"What are you all doing here?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"Duh... you girls are not the only ones who are allowed to come here, you know" Minako said.

"Sorry" Yumi said apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize to her Yumi chan" Shizuka said smiling and looks at Sachiko who was also looking back at her blankly "hi Sachiko san" Shizuka greeted.

"Hello Shizuka san" Sachiko greeted back with a force smile.

"But seriously this is such a nice coincidence happened to us" Mami said and took out a small note book and pen out of nowhere and started writing on it but Yumi took it away and hand it over to Shimako's waiting hand "Yumi...?"

"No scoop and photos for today Mami, Tsutako... you didn't come here for that in the first place, right?" Yumi asked and both girls nodded "good, then let's forget about school for now and let's just enjoy the day as a normal high school with no titles" she said.

"Yumi san was right, we should enjoy each other's company" Shimako agreed and returned Mami's notebook and pen.

"Fine" Mami said and puts away her notebook and pen. Even Tsutako did the same by putting away her camera.

-o-

After having a talk with Ogasawara Naganari, Suguru go to the shopping district and entered an arcade until he found the person he's looking for which is Fukuzawa Yuuki "can I talk to you?" he asked after Yuuki saw him and looks at him with displeasure visible in his brown eyes.

"About what?" Yuuki asked sternly.

"Let's not talk in here" Suguru said and walks out of the arcade followed by a hesitant Yuuki. The two of them ended up in a park and luckily there are not much of a people around the area. So, they could talk freely. Suguru faces Yuuki who looks at him without any signs of fear "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday about your sister" he said sincerely and Yuuki just nodded "but your sister was really gay" he said and about to be hit in the face again if he wasn't fast enough to get hold of Yuuki's hand "hey Yuuki, listen to me first before you try hitting me again"

"You insulted my sister twice already Kashiwagi senpai and I'm not going to allow you to insult her again for the third time!" Yuuki hissed angrily.

"Like I've said you have listen to me and to be able for you to do that you have calm down. That is if you truly care for your sister" Suguru said firmly. Yuuki freed himself from Suguru's grip and step back to give space between them "like I've said your sister is gay and she's in love with Ogasawara Sachiko her onee-sama and by coincidence who was also my cousin and ex fiancé" Suguru said that surprises Yuuki and shook his head casting away the thought that her sister was gay "whether you accept it or not Yuuki, Fukuzawa Yumi was gay and I've seen it with my own two eyes" Yuuki frowns at Suguru who sighs in frustration but remained calm "I saw her with Sachiko in front of Lillian's chapel and they were..."

"Stop!" Yuuki screams "you don't have to tell me but I still don't believe you until I speak up with my sister"

"That's fine but I want to warn you with someone"

"Warn me?" Yuuki asked confused and Suguru nodded.

"Ogasawara Naganari he's Sachiko's grandfather and the head of the Ogasawara family and he loves manipulating people's lives and he already knows about Sachiko and Yumi's relationship. I'm telling you that old man would never sit still until he breaks up Sachiko and Yumi"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Tell Yumi to step away from Sachiko before everyone in your family gets involve"

"But that's..."

"Listen to me Yuuki, if you love your sister just follow my advice and tell her to step away while it's still early. Sachiko could never protect Yumi against her grandfather because Ogasawara Naganari's words are law that needs to be followed" Suguru said and left Yuuki at the park in daze.

-o-

Shizuka watch Sei secretly from her peripheral vision as the blonde girl makes fun of her friend Eriko unaware that a certain pair of brown eyes was observing her and when she finally senses it. She looks around and saw Yumi staring at her quizzically then she saw Yumi turn her gaze towards Satou Sei then back at her again with a knowing smile. Shizuka avoided the younger girl's eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Come with me, Shizuka sama" Yumi said who was now standing in front of her. Shizuka looks up and looks at the girl puzzled but Yumi just lend her hand to her "hold my hand Shizuka sama and I will take you to the place where you wanted to be"

Shizuka hold the younger girl's hand and let her lead the way to the place she's talking about without any question nor protest. After fifteen minutes they reaches the top of the tallest slide in Blue Ocean and Yumi gives her a one hundred yen coin "what's this for?" she asked but Yumi didn't answer her instead the younger girl hold her shoulder and turn her around and saw a telescope "Yumi...?"

"Use the one hundred yen and you have five minutes to stare freely at Sei sama, don't worry I won't tell anyone" Yumi said and push her towards the telescope. Shizuka stared at the coin in her hand then made a decision and used the one hundred yen given to her. Yumi smiled and step back to let Shizuka have her time.

Shizuka watch Sei freely from that distance and let her tears fall and didn't wait for her time to end on using the telescope. She wipes her tears with her hand and faces Yumi to thank the girl.

Yumi stared at Shizuka shock because she saw the older girl cries for the second time and she doesn't need to wonder if who is the cause of it, because its all clear now that Satou Sei was the cause of Kanina Shizuka's tears "you're in love with Rosa Gigantea" she whispered matter of factly and Shizuka nodded her head.

"But she's in love with someone else" Shizuka whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"She and Rosa chinensis were now girlfriends"

Yumi's eyes widen "no... way?"

"It's true Yumi, I've seen them last night... kissing"

Yumi's eyes softened while looking at Shizuka "is that the reason why I saw you crying in front of Maria sama?" Shizuka nodded as answer to Yumi's question "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize"

"But still..."

"It's alright besides I'm about to leave Lillian too"

"Leave Lillian? Shizuka sama, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I receive a scholarship from one of the prestigious school in Paris and I'm planning to accept it before but I was being held by my feelings for Sei sama but now everything was clear. I don't have a place in her heart"

"That's why you're going to leave?" Shizuka nodded "what about me?"

"You already have Sachiko san to look over at you. So, there's no need to be afraid"

"But Shizuka sama..."

"I already made my decision and don't worry I promise to write to you as often as I could"

Yumi shook her head and embraces Shizuka "I don't want your letters, whom I want is the real you by my side"

"You shouldn't be saying that, Sachiko san will be hurt if she heard you say that"

"Sachiko sama was far different from you"

"I know but you have to help me to let go and be free from this invisible web that was binding me from pursuing my dream, my real dream" Shizuka said while rubbing Yumi's back. Yumi didn't answer and just tighten her embrace at Shizuka.

-o-

At five in the afternoon everyone decided to go home. They all separated ways after reaching the M station. Sei and Youko ride a cab together, Sachiko was pick up by her personal driver, Rei and Yoshino ride a bus together since they live next to each other, for Eriko, Shimako and Minako they too ride a bus because the road that leads to their houses were at the same direction. As for Yumi along with Tsutako and Shizuka they walk home together since they live not far from each other.

When Yumi reaches her house she proceeded right away in her room and about to change her clothes when the door to her room suddenly open and saw her brother standing at the door way "you could have knock, you know" she said to her brother annoyed but Yuuki just stared at her confused which very unlikely of him "what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Yuuki step inside her room and close the door behind him.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to be very honest with me, Yumi?" Yuuki said seriously that makes Yumi's heart beat fast.

"About what?" Yumi saw hesitation at Yuuki's eyes at first then it was change and this time Yuuki was looking at her determinedly "are you going to ask me a question or not?"

"Are you gay?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm asking you if you're gay" Yuuki repeated. Yumi was first surprise at her brother's question but she smiled sincerely and nodded her head.

"Yes Yuuki, I am" Yumi admitted proudly. Yuuki sighs and pulled his hair in frustration that confuses her.

"No, it can't be true..." Yuuki whispered.

"Yuuki?"

"So, it's true that you have deeper relationship with Sachiko san?"

"Yes" Yuuki hold her shoulders then shook her that she felt like her head would come off from its place "stop it! Your making me dizzy" she complained and freed herself from her brothers grip "what is wrong with you?"

"Stay away from Ogasawara Sachiko, Yumi"

"What?"

"Just stay away from her, please"

"Yuuki I don't..."

"Stay away from her Yumi, if you love and care for this family" Yuuki said and left her room in a hurry.

"What's that all about?" Yumi whispered and sits on her bed in daze.

-o-

"I'll see you on Monday" Yuoko said to Sei when they reaches her house and encircles her arms around the blonde's neck and stared at those azure eyes lovingly. Sei let out a soft laugh and kissed Youko.

"I'll see you on Monday" Sei copied her girlfriends words after the kissed they shared and let go "I should get going too because my mother will panic again if I'm not home by nine" she said grinning.

"Take care" Youko said with her sweetest smile and watch her girlfriend walks away.

When Sei reach her own house a man she doesn't know was waiting for her outside "Satou Sei san?" the man asked and looks at her uncomfortably.

"Yes" Sei answered frowning.

"My name is Nakamura Shinji... I came here to tell you something" Nakamura said while staring down on the ground. Sei didn't say a word and waited for the man to continue "I'm Kubo Shiori's friend and ex fiancé"

"What does Kubo san's friend wants with me?"

Nakamura looks at her sadly "Shiori doesn't know that I came to see you tonight"

"..."

"Shiori is dying and I know that she wanted to see you one last time" Nakamura continued softly and Sei couldn't utter a single word because of shock after hearing the news about Shiori. The girl she had loved once.

"_Shiori is dying and I know that she wanted to see you one last time"_ Nakamura's words echoed in her head repeatedly.

"I know that something bad happened between the two of you in the past and I'm part to be blame for that" Nakamura said and to Sei's bewilderment the man kneels in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Sei asked wide eyes.

"I'm begging you Satou san, please, please see Shiori san one last time" Nakamura said pleadingly and Sei saw tears from the man's eyes and it's not just for a show or to deceive her. Sei knew that Nakamura Shinji was telling her the truth.

"You love Shiori that much...?" Sei asked and Nakamura remained silent "Nakamura san?"

"Yes, I love her" Nakamura admitted "but she's in love with you and it had never change, not once"

"But she..." Nakamura shook his head to silence her.

"You never give her the chance to explain herself to you. She was even ready to go against her families wish just to be with you but you never listen to her... you abandoned Shiori and when she discovered that she's sick and dying she hides it from everyone because she doesn't want you to know. Shiori doesn't want you to get hurt. That's how much Shiori loves you" Sei covered her mouth with her hand as the tears started to fall from her azure eyes. Nakamura stood up and smiled at her sympathetically "she's confined at Tokyo General Hospital and according to the doctors she had one week left to live" Nakamura said and bid her goodbye.

Monday morning Sei was standing in front of the Tokyo General Hospital and instead of going to school she decided to pay Shiori a visit and have a talk with her and with determination she walks towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I've said the end was near! Hahaha!

And thank Sachiko and Yumi! For my mind was now stable and my crazy imagination was now working perfectly...

Don't try cursing me for always leaving you with excitements... hehehe ^_^

Have a nice day everyone!

[November 13, 2010]

4:06 PM


	12. I love you, goodbye

**A/N: **Alright! This is the longest chapter I ever made for this story but don't worry it's not the end not yet... hehe ^_^

Anyway happy reading and sorry for keeping you all waiting!

* * *

**xii**

**I love you, good bye**

**

* * *

**

Sei approaches the information desk to ask for Shiori's room number "hi!" she greeted the male nurse in charge at the information desk with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I was looking for a patient but I don't know her room number"

"Her name?"

"Kubo Shiori san" Sei answered and waited for the nurse as he checks the computer for the name. Sei smiled at the nurse when he glances at her.

"Kubo Shiori san was staying at the room 23 in the second floor of the hospital" the nurse said.

"Oh, thanks for the help" Sei said and about to left when the nurse called her name "yes?"

"Please write your name on the visitor's log book first before you go and visit the patient"

"Right, I forgot, sorry about that"

"It's no biggie just don't forget next time" the nurse said. Sei nodded and wrote her name on the log book and bid goodbye with the man and walks towards the elevator.

-o-

Monday morning all the members of the Yamayurikai except for Sei were gathered around the Rose Mansion.

"Rosa Gigantea isn't here yet" Rei voice out to break the awkward silence inside the room because it seems like that everyone was in deep thoughts.

"_Oooh..., Rei chan you're an idiot! Well, isn't it obvious that Rosa Gigantea wasn't here yet and everyone already knows it!" _Yoshino's mind screams.

"Onee-sama isn't coming to school today" Shimako replied that made everyone's eyes focused on her.

_Shimako was cleaning the surroundings of her house early in the morning when her onee-sama arrive an announce "good morning Shimako" the blonde girl greeted her with a force smile "I need someone to talk to and your name pop out in my head" Sei said jokingly but Shimako knew that her onee-sama was just forcing herself. She nodded her head understandingly and leads Sei inside the house and let her wait in the receiving room for a while as she went to the kitchen to prepare some snack for her guest. When she came back she sit on the chair opposite to Sei's and waited patiently for the older girl to speak up "remember what I told you about Kubo Shiori?" her onee-sama asked, she nodded her head knowingly but didn't say anything "a man named Nakamura Shinji came into my house last night... and he told me that Shiori was dying, that she only had one week left to live" Sei said shakily. Shimako put her hand on top of Sei's hand. Sei looks at her and forces a smile "I don't know what to do... and I thought that I should go somewhere peaceful and..."_

"_It's alright onee-sama, everything's going to be alright" Shimako said softly "give yourself a time to think" she advices but Sei shook her head._

"_I already thought about things... many, many things and I didn't get any sleep last night" Sei said with a meek smile._

"_It doesn't show on your face" Shimako replied teasingly. Sei smiled at her._

"_Last night I decided to pay Shiori a visit"_

"_If you did, then why are you still here?"_

"_I guess, I was trying to clear my mind first and like I've said your first name was the one that pop out in my head" Sei said chuckling._

-o-

"Shimako san?" Youko called out at Sei's petite soeur when the girl became silent all of a sudden "Shimako san?" she called out again.

Yoshino nudge Shimako in the arm "Shimako san, Youko sama was calling for you" she said and wave her hand at her friend's face "helloo! Earth to Shimako, are you there?"

"W... what?" Shimako asked confused.

"I said Youko sama was calling out your name"

"I... I'm so, sorry" Shimako said embarrassed "I didn't heard you" she added apologetically and glance at Youko.

"It's alright but you seem like in deep thoughts. What's wrong Shimako san?"

Shimako didn't answer and remembered the last conversation she had with her onee-sama.

"_I'm not going to school tomorrow" Sei said as they wait together for the bus to arrive at the bus stop. Shimako nodded but looks at Sei sceptically._

"_But what if everyone ask me if where you are?"_

"_Just tell them the truth" Sei said answered sincerely._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes"_

Shimako shook her head when Yoshino nudge her arm again for the second time "you don't have to nudge me every time I space out, Yoshino san" Shimako said looking at Yoshino one eyebrow raise but her friend just shrugged and smiled at her sheepishly. Shimako turn her gaze to Youko "Sei sama paid me a visit to my house yesterday and she wants me to tell everyone the truth if why she's absent today"

"And her reason is?" Eriko asked.

Shimako then told everyone if what had Sei told her and as she told the whole story to the whole members of the Yamayurikai and saw different reactions that she thought that it was so much fun to see them react differently but she casted it away until she was finish and everyone was quiet. And before anyone could say a word or ask a question the bell rang.

"It's time for us to go to our class now" Youko said who stood up from her chair and grab her bag without waiting for anyone "please excuse me" she added and left the room in a hurry.

Eriko who knows what does Youko's reaction means stood up in a hurry and followed Youko out of the room "Youko, wait up!" Eriko called out to the black haired girl but Youko didn't stop to wait for her "Youko!" she called out again but Youko walks only much faster to Eriko's frustration. She let out a curse under her breath and run to be able to keep up with her friend and grab Youko's hand who tried to free herself from her grip "Yo..."

"What?" Youko exclaimed turning around and faces the shock Eriko while staring at her face "what?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry" Eriko whispered and to Youko's bewilderment Eriko embraces her tightly.

"W...w"

"It's alright" Eriko whispered and rub Youko's back comfortingly. Youko then embraces Eriko back and cried silently on her friend's shoulder.

-o-

Yumi walks slowly next to Sachiko after they left the Rose Mansion to go to their own class.

"Is something bothering you?" Sachiko asked.

"_Stay away from Sachiko san" _Yuuki's words suddenly echoed on Yumi's head _"if you care for this family, Yumi" _Yumi shook her head and smiled at Sachiko "it's nothing" she said and cling her arm around the older girl "just don't mind me"

-o-

After reaching the second floor Sei stops in front of the room with the number 23 embedded on the door. With a sigh Sei gathered all her courage and strength she had inside her and knocks on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer her or open the door. When the door opens, Sei saw Nakamura Shinji, at first the man was surprised to see her then a sincere smile was formed on his lips "I'm glad you came" Nakamura said in a low voice.

Sei looks at Nakamura's eyes determinedly "I made up my mind to stay with Shiori until her last days"

"Shinji san, whose there?" a voice of a girl asked from the room.

"She's awake?" Sei asked and Nakamura nodded his head then close the door behind him.

"Take care of her for me while I'm gone"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll buy some grocery" Nakamura answered which is obviously a lie.

"Thank you" Sei said.

"You better go inside now" Nakamura said encouragingly and before the man left he patted Sei in the shoulder.

Sei opened the door slowly.

"Shinji san?" Shiori asked.

"No, it's me" Sei answered and entered the room silently where she found a shock Shiori while staring at her "hi there Shiori" she greeted the girl meekly and approach the girl's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Shiori asked confused.

"To pay you a visit" Sei answered simply and sits on the chair next to the bed "you should have told me" Sei said and holds Shiori's pale hand "you should have told me..."

"Who told you that...?"

"It doesn't matter... anymore. I'm sorry for not listening to you back then... I know it's my fault and..." Sei stops when Shiori covered her hand with her own pale hand.

"It's already in the past Sei. You don't have to feel sorry. I didn't tell you because I don't want to hurt you"

Sei let out the tears that she had been holding since she arrives at the hospital earlier that morning. Shiori wipes the tears in Sei's face with her thumb.

"It's alright... Sei, It's alright" Shiori said tears had also started to fall from her eyes. Sei hugs Shiori tightly.

-o-

After class that afternoon Youko was on her way to the Rose Mansion when someone drags her away "what are you doing Eriko?" she asked confused when Eriko drag her towards the school's back gate "Eriko?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"About you and Sei" Eriko answered and stop at the side of the road while looking around for a taxi "don't try to protest or argued back" Eriko warned when Youko opened her mouth to say something "and don't worry about the younger ones, I left them a note telling them that today's meeting was cancelled and they should go home and rest early or do whatever they want" Youko closed her mouth and remained silent until a taxi stops in front of them.

[One hour later]

The taxi had stopped in front of the Tokyo General Hospital. Youko looks at Eriko in disbelief "you said you wanted to talk?" she asked wide eyes.

"I do" Eriko answered nodding her head.

"Then what are we doing in this place and of all places. Why are we in this hospital?" Youko asked calmly but her eyes were showing the opposite. Her eyes were showing anger and frustration but Eriko ignored her and pay their fare.

Eriko gets off the taxi "are you coming or not?" Eriko asked the hesitant Youko

Although still in protest Youko gets off from the taxi which made Eriko smirk.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Youko mumbles.

"It's because you want to clear something inside you" Eriko replied that made Youko frowns.

"Alright Eriko enough with your games, what are you planning?" Youko asked putting both of her hands on her hips.

"Who knows... it's just my mouth talking" Eriko answered and started to walk towards the hospital building and Youko walks next to her "Youko?" Eriko called out after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do, why asked all of a sudden?"

Eriko faces Youko and looks at the girl's eye seriously "you know that I care for you and Sei, right?"

"Yes"

"Then whatever you might see today don't hate me, okay?"

"Eriko..."

"Listen to me Youko. I'm doing this because I wanted to help you. I know that you were hurt after you heard about Shiori san and that Sei went to visit her... I"

Youko grab Eriko's shoulder to silence her friend "I understand Eriko you don't have to explain, alright?" Eriko nodded and the two of them started their way again towards the hospital's entrance.

At the hospital lobby they were met by a female doctor who is also Eriko's aunt "about the patient I called earlier..."

"Oh, Kubo Shiori san, she's at the room 23"

"Is there another room we could use to observe the people inside the room 23?" it was Eriko that asked the question and her aunt looks at her sceptically "our reason for coming here is kind of personal. So, I and Youko here were thinking if you could help us a little bit" Eriko's aunt eyed them thoroughly then let out a sigh of resignation.

"The best place where you could view the room 23 from the outside is at the rooftop of the next building of the hospital but you have to use a binocular to have a clear view of the room. Try burrowing one from the security guard on your way there" Eriko smiled broadly while Youko showed a force smile. They both thank the woman and excused themselves and rushes to the next building.

When they reach the rooftop with binocular in hand Eriko handed it over to Youko who looks at the brown haired girl puzzled "you're not expecting me to be the one peeking on that room, right?"

"What?"

"Come on Youko the purpose why we came here is to clear some doubts that you had been keeping in there" Eriko said and put a finger on her own heart.

Youko raise her hand as a sign of resignation and search the room 23 using the binoculars until she found it and saw Sei having a happy conversation with Shiori. She felt a sudden pain but she didn't show it and continued to watch. Shiori was laughing happily at what might be Sei was telling her.

"_Shiori san was dying and she only got one week left to live" _Shimako's voice echoed on her head and she felt guilty for all the things she had done to the girl a year ago. Youko puts down the binocular and faces the waiting Eriko.

"So...?" Eriko asked and waited patiently. Youko shook her head and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

"I think I better let go...of Sei" Youko whispered shakily.

"Why?"

Youko let out a sob and her shoulder started shaking. Eriko didn't move and let Youko cries "I can't bear the thought that Sei has to choose between me and Shiori san in the future... and I don't want to see her suffer and be in pain" she answered shakily.

"Is it because you love her or just because of pity for Shiori san?"

"I love Sei and that's all there is"

Eriko embraces Youko tightly and rub the back of the girl comfortingly "do you believe in destiny, fate... whatever they call it, do you believe in them?"

"I really don't know, why?"

"Well, most people do believe that if the two people are truly meant for each other. Then no matter what happens they will be together at the end"

"Do you believe in it?"

"Honestly, I really don't know" Eriko answered and let out a soft laugh.

-o-

The next day...

Yumi stops in front of the statue of Maria sama that morning and joined her hands and offered a small prayer before proceeding to the Rose Mansion where a meeting will be held at eight o'clock but she was one hour early because she still needs to clean the room before the second and third years arrive. When she entered the Rose Mansion she heard some movements from the second floor that made her frown. Yumi climb the stairs as quietly as possible until she reaches the second floor and stops in front of the only room there. She knocks at the door softly before she opened it and surprise to see Satou Sei sitting on the window's railing while looking outside solemnly.

"Good morning Yumi chan" Sei greeted her without looking at her way.

"Good morning Rosa Gigantea" Yumi greeted back and put her bag on her chair "would you like some tea?"

"Yes" Sei answered still looking outside.

"I'm glad you came to school today"

"Did Shimako tell everyone why I'm absent yesterday?" Sei asked but Yumi didn't answer and when Sei turns her head back in the room she was surprised to see Yumi standing in front of her, brow twitching.

"Shimako san said that you went to visit Shiori san, is that right?"

"Yes" Sei answered. Yumi sighs.

"Was it really true that she's..."

"Dying?" Sei finishes for her and Yumi nodded her head "yes it's true, she only got a week to live"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"You're not planning to stay with her aren't you?" Yumi asked unsure.

"Honestly, I am"

"I see..." Yumi said nodding her head and walks to the sink to prepare the tea.

"You're not going to ask me another question?" Sei asked puzzled.

"Like what, Sei sama?" Yumi asked back without looking at the older girl.

"I don't know..." Yumi sighs and faces Sei again.

"I really don't what to tell or ask you, Sei sama" Yumi said honestly and the two of them became silent. And Yumi return to what she's doing.

"I want to stay with her until her last days..." Sei said after a long silence that stops Yumi when she's about to pour hot water at their tea cups.

"Do you love her...?" Yumi asked almost in a whisper but Sei didn't answer.

Youko raised her head after she heard the conversation between Yumi and Sei inside the room. She arrived early at Lillian planning to have some time alone and to think about so many things but when she reaches the second floor of the Rose Mansion she stops on her track when she heard voices coming from the inside. It's not her intention to eavesdrop but her curiosity was killing her after she heard Sei's voice. And before anyone sees her she turns around and left the Rose Mansion in a hurry and her feet had taken her to the music club's room, the place where Sei told her the first time that she and Shiori became a couple and that was already a year ago which made her smile sadly at the memory. She smiled at the old and new members of the music club who smiled back at her shyly.

"Did you come to listen to our song, Rosa Chinensis?" the vocalist a year ago who was still the vocalist of the club until now asked. Youko nodded "then I have a song just for you"

Youko sits on one of the chairs and listened as the vocalist started singing their new song.

**Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**

**Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

As she listens to the song, she remembered the very first day she met Sei.

[Two years ago]

_Before entering the gate of the Lillian Girls High School she straightened out her back and raised her head with dignity and started to walk slowly towards the gate "according to the school's rules you must walk slow and speak in your most polite manner. You shouldn't scream. You shouldn't raise voice or have a scowl on your face" she recited to her mind and stop in front of a statue. The statue of Maria sama, she looks up enthusiastically and joined her hands together and close her eyes to offer a prayer "Maria sama, this is my first day in this school. I ask for your gui..." her prayer was interrupted when someone bumps into her from behind causing her to lost her balance but before she hits the ground someone's arm was encircled at her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a worried pair of azure eye staring down at her._

"_Are you alright?" the girl with long blonde hair asked and help her to stand up properly. Youko didn't answer and just stared mesmerized at those azure eyes._

"_What have you done, Sei?" another girl with brown hair and wide fore head asked, behind the girl called Sei._

"_I accidentally bumped into her and nothing more. And it's your entire fault because you keep on following me around" Sei retort._

"_**Sei what a nice name even her eyes how beautiful it matches her hair perfectly" **__Youko thought then glance at the other girl __**"and whose this Decochin?"**__ her mind asked silently. The girl with wide forehead looks at her curiously and to her irritation she stared back at the girl one eye brow raised._

"_Are you okay?" the girl asked. _

_Youko composed herself and a self satisfied smile was formed on her lips "yes I'm fine, thank you for asking" she answered and excuses herself "but I have to go now, cause I don't want to be late on the first day of class" she added and left the two girls looking at each other in daze._

**Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.**

**Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?**

Youko smiled at the memory and stood up, the vocalist stop singing too. Youko shook her head "continue singing" she said and the vocalist sang again as she was told.

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

**'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.**

Youko walks towards the door "I shouldn't be sulking around here. I'm Mizuno Youko the highly respected Rosa Chinensis the strong willed and optimistic head of the Yamayurikai. I should do the right thing" she whispered and reaches out for the door knob to open the door and left the room with a decision set on her mind.

-o-

[Two days later]

After the meeting of the members of the Yamayurikai that afternoon Youko looks at Sei who was preparing to leave "can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked then looks at the others "alone" she added and everyone nodded understandingly and left the room. Youko didn't had the chance to talks to Sei since the girl has been absent for two days and she knew why even if no one tells her but now that the girl was present at school they need to talk to settle things out between them. When the others were gone Sei sighs and faces her but didn't say anything "is it true that Shiori san was... dying?" she asked calmly.

"Yes" Sei answered with unwavering eyes while looking intently at Youko's.

"And you're planning to spend most of your time with her?"

"I do" Sei answered confused "hey, what's this all about?"

"I'm just trying to know and clear some things up, Sei" Youko answered. Sei's brow furrowed.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Youko let out a sigh "I think we should break..."

"No... No" Sei said cutting Youko's words because she knew exactly if what was Youko is about to say, she approach the girl and hold her on the shoulder "why are you saying this, all of a sudden?"

Youko shook her head and looks at Sei teary eyed "because I don't want you to choose between me and Shiori san when the time had come"

"Youko, I..." Youko kissed Sei in the lips to prevent her saying another word.

"I love you say I really do that's why I have to let you go... I don't want to hurt you but I must"

"Youko..."

"Goodbye Sei" Youko whispered and saw the tears filled Sei's azure eyes "I love you but she needs you most right now" she added and kissed Sei for the last time and left the room.

Eriko looks at her watch then back at the Rose Mansion's front door and when it opened she saw Youko came out crying. She approaches the girl and offered her hand "I'll buy you a one gallon of banana ice cream" she said with understanding smile. Youko wipes her tears and cling her hand on Eriko's arm _"I'm proud of you" _Eriko whispered.

"_You should be... you know it hurts me..." _

"_Ssshhh... it's alright, remember what I said before?" _

"If we are truly meant for each other no matter what happens we will be together at the end" Youko answered and Eriko nodded happily.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy and have a nice a day everyone!

P. S

Just be thankful alright? because this will be the last time you'll read about Shiori and the following chapter will be focused back on Yumi and Sachiko. ^_^

[November 16, 2010]

9:39 PM


	13. Last glance

**A/N: **Alright let's do some lecture about chapter twelve before we proceed on chapter thirteen.

Youko breaks up with Sei for a reason. It's because she loves Sei that she doesn't want her to suffer or be in pain. What do I mean by that? Well, we know that in most stories if a person that was involve with two people, there will be a time that he/she needs to choose between the two and he/she has to hurt the other. But as for Youko she doesn't want that to happen to Sei [to choose]. So, she made a decision and that was by breaking up with Sei to avoid it. As for Shiori's case Youko considered her illness and the fact that she's dying and she thought that Shiori needs Sei the most during those time but she never felt any pity for the girl.

As for Sei, she is indeed confused by Youko's decision but Youko's reasons will be revealed to her in the future and as for that, you have to wait for it. ^_^

I know that most my author's note were vague. It's because I hate giving out clues on what might happen to my stories, know why? Simply, it's because the essence of the whole story will be gone.

So, let's continue with the next chapter and I have to warn you because I fast forward the days. Why? It's because I don't want to elaborate the death of Shiori and some other things and please don't hate me for doing that.

And oopps! I'm proud to announce that this is the last chapter... hahaha! Surprised? Don't be because everything will be revealed as you read and this is the ever, so ever longest chapter you'll ever read in this story.

Anyway happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**xiii**

**Last glance...**

**

* * *

**

[One month later]

It had been a month since the day that Shiori had passed away and all the members of the Yamayurikai were present at the day of her cremation.

As for Sei and Youko's relationship, they became distant with each other as if an invisible wall was standing between them but as the heads of the Yamayurikai. They have to set aside their personal feelings for each other so they talk, smile and laugh normally in front of the others but they could never lie to the other members of the Yamayurikai/ their friends but everyone didn't say a word about it and left them be.

-o-

Ogasawara Naganari reads the report that has been given to him by the investigator he hired a month ago to investigate Fukuzawa Yumi. The girl who was said to be Sachiko's lover, at first he saw a photo of a girl with brown hair and a pair of innocent brown eyes. He turned the photo and saw the girl's name written on the back "Fukuzawa Yumi" he reads and started browsing the report. After reading the whole report Naganari puts down the papers on top of his desk and an evil smile was formed on his lips.

When Sachiko arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion that night her mother Ogasawara Sayako was already waiting for her at the front door. Sachiko frowns when she saw that her mother's body was shaking and it only means one thing. Her mother was nervous about something "what's wrong mother?" she asked softly. Ogasawara Sayako looks at her worriedly.

"Your grandfather wants to talk to you and he looks agitated about something, did you do something?"

Sachiko shook her head slowly "there's none that I could think of" she answered and smiled at her mother "you don't have to worry, I'll go ahead and have a talk with him, where is he?"

"He's waiting at his office" Sayako answered.

Sachiko nodded and left her mother to go to her grandfather's office, when she reaches the door to her grandfather's office she knocks three times and waited for someone to answer.

"Come in" a voice of a man said from the inside. Sachiko opened the door and entered the room. Ogasawara Naganari looks at her with his usual cunning smile that she always sees with her father Ogasawara Touro and her cousin/fiancé Kashiwagi Suguru. Sachiko looks back at her grandfather coldly and stood in front of his desk. Naganari let out a sigh and showed her Yumi's photo. Sachiko was surprised to see Yumi's photo but she didn't show any reaction to her grandfather "Fukuzawa Yumi. What is she to you, Sachiko?"

"My petite soeur"

"She's not just your petite soeur, isn't she Sachiko?"

"Yes" Sachiko answered truthfully because she knew that her grandfather already knows about her real relationship with Yumi and she's not going to hide it from him. Sachiko smiled smugly when her grandfather closed his eyes to control his anger "Fukuzawa Yumi is my lover and I'm in love with her" she said firmly "and I don't have any plans of marrying Kashiwagi Suguru"

Ogasawara Naganari opened his eyes after hearing what Sachiko had said and laughs at her but Sachiko just watch him disappointedly. He stops laughing and took the photo of Fukuzawa Yumi "do you really think that you could protect this girl, Sachiko? Especially from me?" he asked mockingly and smiled secretly when he saw Sachiko's sapphire eyes wavered for a few seconds before it became cold and fearless _"you are truly my granddaughter Sachiko"_ he thought and waited for Sachiko to answer his question.

"If you harm Yumi in any way, I'll never forgive you"

"I don't need your forgiveness Sachiko" Naganari replied and leans back on his chair "Fukuzawa Yumi is just a part of your dream, your fantasy. She never existed in your life"

"For you grandpa she might not be real that she's not even part of your world but for me..." Sachiko stops and wipes the tear that escapes her eye. Naganari was shock when he saw the tear that escapes his granddaughter's eye because it's the very first that he have seen it "Fukuzawa Yumi is real grandpa and not just a dream or fantasy like you've said. I don't care if you disown me as your granddaughter for loving another girl"

"That's enough" Naganari said cutting his granddaughter's words "get out of my office" he ordered.

Sachiko walks out of her grandfather's office showing no emotions and proceed to her room where she sits on the floor and cried silently after she locks the door.

Naganari closed his fist in anger and tear apart the photo of Fukuzawa Yumi "I'm sorry Sachiko but your fantasy must be put to end now" he whispered and called someone in the phone "it's me Ogasawara Naganari" he introduced to the person on the other end of line "do you have an employee named Fukuzawa Riku?"

-o-

Sunday morning...

Yumi knocks on Yuuki's door and waited for her brother to open the door. When she didn't hear any movements or answer from Yuuki. Yumi turned the door knob then push the door and entered her brother's room and saw Yuuki lying on his bed and still in deep sleep, she smiled maliciously and took her brother's alarm and reset it before putting it beside Yuuki's ear. She suppressed her laugh and left the room quietly and go downstairs.

Mrs. Fukuzawa looks at her confused but Yumi just smiled and go to the living room and took the phone from its place and pretend to be talking to someone. Then a self satisfied smile was formed on her lips when she heard Yuuki's scream followed by a running footsteps coming downstairs.

"YUMI!" Yuuki screams at her name angrily and when he saw her. She looks at Yuuki innocently and puzzled "you're the one who reset this alarm aren't you?" Yuuki asked accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yumi answered brow furrowed "besides I never entered your room"

"Lie!"

"Then ask mom, I've been here all this time talking to Mami san" Yumi reasoned out and puts down the phone.

"Oh, really?" Yuuki asked suspiciously and Yumi nodded.

"Mom, did Yumi enter my room while I'm asleep?" Yuuki asked without looking away.

"Your room?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked back from the kitchen.

"Yes"

"I don't know but I saw her came down before you did"

Yuuki smirk while Yumi looks away and step back then run out of the room to the kitchen "YUMI!" Yuuki chase her around and didn't notice their father who just came downstairs and bumps into him and they both fell on the floor.

"Yuuki! What do you think you're doing early in the morning?" Mr. Fukuzawa exclaimed. Yuuki looks at Yumi frustrated and Yumi just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed sorry.

"It's nothing Dad" Yuuki answered. Yumi just laughs at him and help him to get up.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to wake you up"

"I don't believe you" Yuuki hissed. Yumi raised both of her hands laughing.

"I'll treat you to a movie as an apology, how's that for a deal?"

Yuuki looks at her sceptically "no joke?"

"No joke" Yumi answered then shook her head.

"Then it's a deal"

"But..." Yumi said that made Yuuki groans in protest because he knew that Yumi would be setting up some conditions in exchange for treating him for a movie "hey, no protest if you want to watch movie"

"Fine... so, what's your condition this time?"

"I'll be the one choosing the movie" Yumi answered happily.

"What? Oh, come on Yumi. You suck at choosing movies"

"Hey, that's enough complained and I'll never forgive you if you say another word"

"That's enough you two" Mrs. Fukuzawa interjected placing a hand between them "if the two of you were planning to see a movie together, Yuuki you should go back to your room already and change your clothes" their mother said.

Mr. Fukuzawa smiled at his children's childishness "would you like to come along with us Dad, Mom?" Yumi asked as she waits for Yuuki to come down.

"Don't worry about us, just enjoy yourselves" Mr. Fukuzawa answered and when Yuuki came downstairs the twins left the house arguing with each other if what movie they should watch.

Mr. Fukuzawa looks at his wife seriously after Yumi and Yuuki left.

"What?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked puzzled.

"Last night I received a call from my boss and he said that I will be transferred to our branch office in America next week" Mr. Fukuzawa answered.

"That's the start of Yumi and Yuuki's winter break"

"Yes"

"Did you accept?"

"I did and one more thing my boss promoted me as the branch manager" Mr. Fukuzawa answered with no trace of happiness in his voice.

"You're not happy about it?"

"I am but I don't want to be away with my family..." Mr. Fukuzawa said and looks at her wife pleadingly, as if asking for some advice. Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled at him understandingly.

"This might be sudden for Yuuki and Yumi but they have to accept our decision"

"What do you mean?"

"We will move to America with the whole family" Mrs. Fukuzawa answered with finality.

"But those kids were looking forward for their upcoming winter break and what if that each of them had plans with their friends" Mr. Fukuzawa replied.

"Don't worry they'll understand" Mrs. Fukuzawa said assuringly.

Meanwhile at the shopping district...

Yuuki was waiting near the entrance of the movie house while Yumi was buying their tickets when he saw a glimpse of Kashiwagi Suguru standing not far from him and pretending to be just standing there but Yuuki knew that he's not. Yuuki looks at Yumi and when he saw that his twin sister was still busy, he walks towards Kashiwagi Suguru "were you following us, Kashiwagi senpai?" he asked suspiciously.

Kashiwagi smiled at Yuuki "why would you say that, Yuuki? Was it a crime if I stood here?"

"Don't play games with me Kashiwagi senpai. What are you doing here?"

Kashiwagi leans forward to Yuuki and whispered in his eyes "I heard that Sachiko's grandfather was making his moves. If I were you I would be alert" Kashiwagi said and left. Yuuki watch Kashiwagi as he walks away from him.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" Yumi asked from behind that made him wince.

"It's nothing" Yuuki answered and looks around for any suspicious men following them "did you buy the tickets?" he asked when he didn't saw anyone. Yumi nodded and showed it to him "let's go then" he said and forces a smile and lead Yumi inside the movie house.

-o-

Eriko looks up at Sei who was sitting opposite to her inside the cafe where they decided to meet each other "are you going to spill it out or we'll just stare at each other for the whole day?" she asked one eye brow raise.

Sei sighs and drums her fingers on top of the table "about Youko..."

"Uhuh, what about her, did you tell her that you're in love with her and you got dumped?" Eriko asked and laughs mockingly. Sei's eyes narrowed and without thinking she grabs the menu card and hit Eriko's head with it. Shock at what she'd done they both stared at each other's eyes bewildered "why you..." Eriko screams and reach out for Sei's hair but Sei was fast enough to move away from her chair and runs away laughing. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looks up she saw the cafe manager.

"Ma'am, you and your friend were scaring the other customer. So, why don't you just take your fight outside?"

Sei smiled embarrassed at the manager "sorry" she said meekly and gets back at her seat.

"I assume that the two of you will behave?"

"Yes"

"Good" the manager said and left them.

Sei looks at Eriko who was looking back at her furiously "sorry" Sei said and Eriko just sigh.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about Youko?" this time Eriko was now being serious.

"I just wanted to know if... Youko told you anything" Sei said and Eriko frowns in confusion "I mean about us, the things that happened to us, me and her?"

"Why me Sei?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if why me? You could have ask Sachiko and Yumi about Youko those three are soeurs"

Sei shook her head "I can't because I don't think that they knew... besides Youko doesn't tell them anything if what was happening to her because she doesn't want to burden those two with her personal problems"

"Then why are you asking me now?"

"Because I believe that Youko tells you everything"

"Not really besides I don't know anything about you and her" Eriko replied shrugging her shoulders. Sei looks at her sceptically but Eriko just shook her head "if you don't believe me it's not my problem anymore" she added and stood up from her seat "I still need to attend another date. So, I'll leave the bills to you" she said and left "_sorry Sei but I'm on Youko's side right now" _

-o-

After watching a movie the Fukuzawa twins strolled around the malls, played games in arcade, ate street foods and before deciding to go home they visited a shrine where they found Shimako who was also visiting the place.

"Shimako san, you're beautiful" Yumi greeted her friend happily after seeing Shimako wearing a priestess clothes.

"You compliment me too much, Yumi san" Shimako replied and glance at the boy who looks exactly like Yumi.

"Oh, I forgot... this is my twin brother Yuuki. I believe I haven't introduced him to you yet" Yumi said and looks at Yuuki who smiled shyly at Shimako. Yumi then turn her gaze back to Shimako who was looking at Yuuki amused "Yuuki this is one of my best friends Shimako and she's also Sei sama's petite soeur"

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki san" Shimako said with her most polite smile.

"Its nice meeting you too, Shimako san" Yuuki said blushing.

"_You like her don't you?" _Yumi whispered teasingly and moves away before Yuuki's hand would reach her and faces Shimako "what are you doing here?"

"Just helping a friend in need" Shimako answered simply "and you?"

"Oh, we just umm... on our way home and when we saw the shrine we thought that it would be nice to pay a visit at least once"

"You're not afraid to be seen by the other students of Lillian or by the teachers coming in here?"

"Why would I be? Besides Lillian wasn't that strict to the point that they would restrict their students for going to shrines" Yumi explained then frowns when she saw that Shimako was staring at her shock "what's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Shimako shook her head and smiled at Yumi thankfully "what you just told me, I never knew that"

"You're kidding me?" Yumi asked bewildered but Shimako laughs.

"No"

"Shimako san..."

"It's true" Shimako replied then giggled that made Yumi laughs out loud.

Yuuki step away from the two girls embarrassed because he didn't know that students of Lillian's had different personalities outside the school.

-o-

After saying goodbye to Shimako, the Fukuzawa twins took the bus to reach their home but when they reaches their house a man in black suit was waiting for them outside.

"_I heard that Sachiko's grandfather was making his moves. If I were you I would be alert" _Yuuki remembered Kashiwagi's warning to him that morning at the movie house and before Yumi could ask the man a question he grab her hand and hide her behind him.

"Yuuki?" Yumi asked confused.

Yuuki looks up at the man then looks around until he found a black Mercedes being park from a distance. Yuuki then turn his gaze at the man "you're a body guard of Ogasawara's aren't you?" Yuuki asked that surprises Yumi but didn't say anything and looks at the man too.

"Yes" the man in black suit answered "I'm here for Fukuzawa Yumi. Naganari sama wants to have a word with her" the man said and looks at Yumi before looking back at Yuuki "alone"

"My sister isn't coming with you alone" Yuuki said calmly.

"Who's Naganari sama?" Yumi asked ignoring her brother's bewildered eyes.

"The head of the Ogasawara family"

"_Sachiko san's grandfather" _Yuuki whispered without taking his eyes from the man. Yumi nodded and glance at the black Mercedes.

"He's waiting inside the car. I'll escort you there" the man said and walks ahead. Yumi was about to follow when Yuuki grab her hand and looks at her worriedly. Yumi hold Yuuki's hand and squeeze it lightly.

"It's alright" Yumi said and Yuuki let go of her. Yumi then followed the man and they stop at the side of the car. The tinted window of the car was rolled down and an old man with thick white hair and sapphire eyes just like Sachiko's was revealed in her eyes.

"You're Fukuzawa Yumi?" the old man asked.

"Yes sir" Yumi said in polite tone and bow her head a little bit to give respect. Ogasawara Naganari eyed her from head to toe then looks at her disgustedly but Yumi controlled herself not to fidget and remain calm.

"I'll tell you this only once Fukuzawa and I want you to listen to me and listen well" Yumi nodded "stay away from my granddaughter" Yumi's mouth opened to say a word but she closed it again "you're relationship with her is just a fragment of your imagination. You never existed in her life in the first place, besides my granddaughter was a smart person she's only using you for her own entertainment, you are nothing to her Fukuzawa" Ogasawara Naganari said maliciously and a devilish smile was plastered on his lips.

Yumi stared blankly at first at the old man but then her brown eyes became fierce and dangerous but when she speak up it was the opposite. Her voice was calm and polite "I'm sory to tell you this Ogasawara sama but I can't do that unless Sachiko sama tells me to stay away from her" and looks at the old man pitiful and with a sad smile "but now I know why Sachiko sama was so different from the others" she added while shooking her head slowly.

Ogasawara Naganari was impressed by Fukuzawa Yumi's strong will but he didn't show it and gave the girl a self satisfied smile "you will stay away from her Fukuzawa or your father will be in trouble at his job"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who knows but I'm warning you now Fukuzawa. If you left this place don't mention anything to Sachiko or your family including you will be in trouble. Don't try making me angry Fukuzawa, you don't want me to became your enemy, am I right?"

Yumi didn't answer but she closed her fist in anger and looks at Ogasawara Naganari dangerously but the old man just laughs at her and closes the car window and the car left her standing there in the middle of the road.

After Ogasawara Naganari had left Yuuki walks towards Yumi and when he saw that Yumi was staring at the ground blankly. He embraces his twin sister and didn't say a word.

-o-

Sei was standing at the veranda of her room while staring at the dark sky "the sky was about to cry" she thought sheepishly that made her smile "I wonder what she's doing tonight" she whispered and glance at Youko's house direction. Sei closed her eyes as she remembered the day that Shiori had finally said goodbye to her.

"_Go back to her Sei, go back to Youko... she loves you" Shiori said in a very low voice "and tell her I'm sorry... I love you Sei but you don't belong to me... that's why I'm setting you free"_

_Sei holds her tears as she listens to the girl's last words and grips her hand tightly and when it loosens. Sei knew that Shiori was gone. Sei buried her face in Shiori's shoulder and cried there silently, when she calm down she whispered in the girl's ear "I promise I won't give up and thank you for setting me free... I love you" Sei then kissed Shiori's pale lips "goodbye Shiori" she whispered when she separated herself from the girl and walks out of the room. Outside she saw Youko looking at her lovingly but the girl didn't approach her and left in a hurry._

"_Hey Sei" Eriko called her name softly and when she glance at the girl, she smiled and finally broke down. She cried without inhibition and kneels on the floor tiredly. Eriko kneels in front of her and embraces her protectively like a mother to her child. Sei clings onto Eriko's and let all of her feelings out. _

Remembering that day made Sei tears fall along with the rain that started to pour. She let herself get soak and stayed there just staring up at the dark sky.

-o-

The next day Yumi and Yuuki didn't go to school to pack their things. Yumi was cleaning her book shelf when she saw the photo of her and Sachiko in front of the Rose Mansion. The photo was taken after they became soeur, she grabs the frame and a sad smile was formed on her lips and her tears had started to fall from her eyes. She sits on her bed and stared at Sachiko's face in the photo "why is it so hard and painful just being with you?" she asked and tried to wipe away her tears but it won't stop until it became a sob.

Yuuki was about to knock on Yumi's room when he heard her crying. Yuuki closed his fist in anger and leans back on the wall.

_Yumi and Yuuki entered their home silently but stops on their tracks when they're about to proceed on their own rooms because their parents were waiting for them at the living room and they looks quite serious which is very unlikely for the Fukuzawa couple._

"_Yumi, Yuuki we need to talk" Mr. Fukuzawa said with a smile. Yumi nodded and entered the living room. Yuuki followed Yumi and they sit next to each other in the three seater sofa and waited patiently for their parents to speak up. Their parents looks at each other before looking back at them "this might be a sudden news for the two of you but me and your mother doesn't have a choice" Mr. Fukuzawa said and the siblings didn't say anything "we will be moving to America" their father announces and looks at them unsure. Yuuki was surprised at the sudden news but he was more worried for Yumi and when he looks at Yumi he saw that Yumi was shock and about to cry and he couldn't bear it any longer. He looks at his father quizzically._

"_Why all of a sudden Dad?" Yuuki asked._

"_I myself was surprised when my boss called me last night and promoted me as the new branch manager of our office in America" Mr. Fukuzawa answered "so, since I hate to be separated from all of you. I and your mother decided that we should all move to America"_

"_But Dad..."_

"_Yuuki, you have to understand your father's situation" Mrs. Fukuzawa interjected calmly. Yuuki looks again at the silent Yumi who looks up this time and smiled at them forcefully._

"_Congratulation Dad for being promoted" Yumi said happily "I'm looking forward for us moving to America" Yumi added and stood up from the sofa "please excuse me..." _

"_You're such a good lier Yumi" Yuuki thought as he watches his twin sister walks out of the room._

"Hey Yuuki, could you please help me out in here for a minute?" Mrs. Fukuzawa called downstairs cutting Yuuki's thought.

"Coming" Yuuki answered and rushes downstairs.

-o-

During lunch break Sachiko called Yumi's house since the girl was absent and she was bothered by something and she couldn't put a word to it. She waited as the phone continues to ring but no one was picking up, she looks at her watch and saw that lunch break was almost over. Sachiko sighs and puts down the phone to return to her class.

Yumi was about to answer the phone when it stops ringing, she didn't heard the phone rings because she was in her room and packing her clothes while Yuuki and their mother went out.

The next day...

Yumi compose herself before entering the school gate of Lillian Girls High School, she smiled at the students that had greeted her and greeted them back politely. Yumi stops in front of the statue of Maria sama and looks up at her sadly.

"_Maria sama, do you remember the very first day I asked for your help, for your guidance... well, here I am again asking you one more time to give me strength for today and grant me my one last wish to you and that is to spend time with the most important person in my life... you know her, you had been watching her for so long [chuckles]... please let me see Sachiko sama, that's all I ask before I leave this haven you provided for us" _Yumi prayed.

"Yumi" a soft and familiar voice of a girl called out her name from behind and there's no need for Yumi to glance back to see if who it was.

"_Thank you Maria sama" _Yumi whispered and turn around crying as she faces Sachiko's sapphire eyes "gonkigenyo onee-sama" she greeted the older girl. Sachiko smiled at her and wipes her tears with her own handkerchief.

"Why are you crying?" Sachiko asked softly.

"It's nothing onee-sama, I'm just happy"

"Happy?"

"Yes" Yumi answered mysteriously "should we walk together to the Rose Mansion, Sachiko?" Yumi asked showing her sweetest smile. Although confused Sachiko nodded and holds Yumi's hand and Yumi squeeze it lightly.

For the whole day Yumi acted normally in front of everyone and asked the teachers not to tell anyone about her, leaving the school and when they asked her why. She told them that it was for personal reason, the teachers agreed in respect to her decision.

-o-

Rose Mansion...

"Hey Yumi san, what do you say about going to the hot spring during our winter break?" Yoshino asked happily since they were still waiting for the older roses to arrived "just you, me and Shimako san"

Yumi laughs and looks at Yoshino amused "you're not planning to take our onee-sama's?"

"No, they're just eye sore besides they would only complains about many things"

"Even Sei sama" Yumi said suggestively.

"Yes because that lady was dangerous" Yoshino said crossing her arm in front of her chest "so, what do you say Shimako san?"

"I'd love to go, just us? That would be fun" Shimako answered enthusiastically "could we also visit shrines?"

"What's with you and the shrine? So, Yumi san you're coming with us right?"

Yumi shook her head and tears started to fall from her brown sad eyes that shocks her two best friends "I can't... I can't" she said repeatedly "I'm sorry"

"Yumi san..." Yoshino was about to say something but stop herself when they heard footsteps coming. Yumi wipes her tears and smiled at her the two.

"Please keep it a secret from everyone" Yumi said. Yoshino and Shimako nodded their heads "I'll explain everything later, meet me secretly at Sora's cafe at the shopping district" she added and the three of them looks at the door when it opens and five gorgeous girls came in.

After the meeting of all the members of Yamayurikai Yumi and Sachiko walks behind the others "onee-sama..."

"Hmm...?"

"Do you believe that love would last forever?"

"Why are you asking me such question?" Sachiko asked instead of answering Yumi's question. Yumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you onee-sama?"

"I do believe Yumi. I do believe that love lasts forever only if that love was pure and true"

"That's confusing"

Sachiko let out a soft laugh at Yumi's statement "love is indistinct Yumi and you couldn't just describe it with one word"

"Then do you believe that our love for each other would last forever too?" Yumi asked innocently that stunned Sachiko. Yumi stops on her track and faces Sachiko "you don't, do you?" Yumi asked with a mysterious smile and started walking again. Yumi looks up at the night sky full of bright star then let out a soft laugh "you know when I first saw you. I was amaze by your incomparable beauty and I was caught by your unsmiling eyes. And it makes me wonder why but just two days ago I finally understood why but it doesn't matter anymore..." Yumi looks at Sachiko when the older girl grabs her hand.

"What's wrong Yumi? Why are you acting strange for the whole day, you didn't even tell me if why you're absent yesterday" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"Do you believe in me?"

"I do, Yumi..."

"Do you trust me?"

"I..."

"Do you trust me Sachiko? Do you believe in me from the bottom of your heart?"

"Of course I do, Yumi why are you..."

"Ssshhh..." Yumi said and tiptoed "I love you Sachiko and no matter what happens don't doubt me" she whispered and closed the distance between them.

Before boarding the bus at the M station Yumi glance at Sachiko for the last time and let her tears fall freely from her eyes and saw Sachiko's eyes widen in distress _"I love you Sachiko but I have to leave you for now, I'm sorry" _she whispered as the bus left the M station.

-o-

When Yumi reaches the Sora cafe which is located at the shopping district Yoshino and Shimako was already waiting for her. She took the seat in front of the two and told them everything including her true relationship with Sachiko other than being the girl's petite soeur, even the fact about talking to Ogasawara Naganari. She didn't hide anything from her two best friends and let them see her eyes filled with tears.

"Sachiko sama's grandfather was evil! He should be punish!" Shimako said in anger that made Yumi and Yoshino smile.

"When I heard my father said that he was being transferred and that he was promoted. There was no doubt in my mind it's all because of Sachiko sama's grandfather" Yumi explained "and I didn't protest because I love my family and I don't want them to get involve"

"Sachiko sama's grandfather was just a coward" Yoshino replied furiously.

"So, you're not planning to tell Sachiko sama about this?" it was Shimako. Yumi shook her head.

"For now no but someday I will and I'm going to ask the two of you a favour"

"Go ahead, we're your friends" Yoshino said and Shimako also nodded.

"Keep it a secret from everyone and I want you two to meet me on the airport the day I leave. I want you to give something to Sachiko sama for me"

"What if she asked us about your location?"

"Just tell her you don't know"

"Do you really think that she would believe us?" Shimako asked.

"Just be firm and looks at her with unwavering eyes" Yumi answered.

As the days pass Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako acted normally in front of everyone.

Until the day that Yumi's family has to leave... Yumi hugs the teary eyed Yoshino and Shimako as her flight number was being called "I have to go now" she said.

"Send us e-mails alright?" it was Yoshino and Yumi nodded after letting go of her friends and search her bag and give the white envelope to Shimako.

"Give it to Sachiko sama and tell everyone that I'm sorry"

"We will" Yoshino and Shimako answered in unison and wave her goodbye "take care!" the two girls screams. Yumi smiled at them and bowed her head as her thanks for having such good friends.

"We will be waiting for you until you came back!" Yoshino screams.

"You better call us, Yumi san!" Shimako screams too.

Yumi wave her hand and turn around and walks towards the immigration until she was no longer at the view.

-o-

Rose Mansion at Lillian Girls High School: First day of winter break. The members of the Yamayurikai were gathered at the Rose Mansion after they receive a call from Yoshino and Shimako.

Sachiko looks at the white envelope with mix emotions then looks back at Shimako and Yoshino "where is she?" she asked not wanting to believe what the two girls had just told her and everyone else.

"She's already outside the country Sachiko sama" Shimako answered calmly.

"No..."

"Yumi san said to tell everyone that she's sorry for leaving us like this" Yoshino said.

"How long that the two of you have known this?" it was Rei.

"It doesn't matter"

"Yoshino..." Rei said warningly.

"Yumi san had her own reasons that's why she hides it from everyone" Shimako said "just try to understand her for now. One day she will tell everyone her very reason why she left"

"But you two already knew her reasons am I right Shimako, Yoshino?" this time it was Sei who was asking.

With a sigh Yoshino and Shimako glance at each other then nodded their heads "but we will never tell anyone about it, we made a promise to Yumi san and as her best friends we will never betray her trust on us" Shimako answered firmly and stared at Sei with unwavering eyes.

"Don't worry we won't be forcing it out from you" Youko replied understandingly.

"Youko was right let's just wait for Yumi chan to come back one day and explain herself to us"

Sachiko didn't say a word and left the room and her feet had taken her to the back of the school's gymnasium where she first met Yumi. She sits on the three step stair on the gymnasium's back door and opened the letter that Yumi had left for her.

_Sachiko,_

_As you read this letter I'm already out of the country and I'm not going to tell you if where I'm going. Don't hate Yoshino san and Shimako san because I only asked them to give this to you. I know that leaving the country without even saying goodbye would surely hurt you but you have to believe me, I never wanted to leave but I don't have a choice. One day I'll be back and if you're still waiting for me then I will never ever leave your side again and it only means that we are truly meant for each other. Don't worry I'll be the one searching for you when that time had come. That's a promise._

_Always remember I love you with all my heart and it hurts me so much to leave you._

_I love you now and always,_

_Yumi_

Sachiko covered her face with her hands and let herself cry one last time.

-o-

Graduation day...

After the graduation ceremony Youko approaches Sei before they go to the Rose Mansion to attend the celebration party that the younger ones had prepared for them "could we talk?" she asked and Sei nodded and followed her inside the school's chapel and the two of them stood in front of the altar "do you believe in destiny, Sei?" she asked without glancing at the blonde girl.

"I do" Sei answered "and you?"

"I really don't know"

"Then why did you ask me?" Sei asked confused. Youko shrugged her shoulders and faces Sei.

"I'm not attending an escalator school as I planned before instead I'll be attending Tokyo U to pursue my dream, to become a lawyer" Tokyo U was located at the other end of Tokyo which is very far from Lillian College where Sei is going to attend for college and it will be impossible for them to meet unless they set a time, day and place where they're going to meet.

"What are you trying to tell me, Youko?"

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sei exclaimed.

"Just answer it" Youko answered seriously.

"I do, I love you" Sei replied without any hint of hesitation in her voice.

"You said you believe in destiny?"

"Yes"

"Then let the destiny make its move for us and if we are truly meant for each other. Destiny will surely find a way for us to be together again" Youko said.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes"

And the two of them walks towards the chapel's door holding each other's hand but when they reaches the outside they let go with a smile on their faces.

_**Youko: **__I really don't know if I have to believe in destiny or not but for now, I will. I suffered a lot just because of loving someone. I even hurt other people because of it but what can I do, I'm only a mere mortal who happens to fall in love just like anybody else... I'm Mizuno Youko and this is my story._

_**Sei: **__I do believe in destiny and I had been torn between two people who are both important in my life. But now I'm currently looking at the bright side of life, I suffered because of love but I never regretted being in love to someone not once. Besides being in love and be loved was the greatest feeling you'll ever had in your entire life... my name is Satou Sei and this is my story._

-o-

Sachiko was on her way to the Rose Mansion for the celebration of the third year's graduation when she stops in front of the statue of Maria sama "thank you for everything" she whispered.

_**Sachiko:**__ My family was against to the person I fell in love with but they could never stop me for loving her as long that I live. I believe in destiny and with the promises of the future. I will patiently be waiting for her until she comes back in my arms. I'm in love with an angel who showed her only happiness and truth and ones they meet each other again she'll never let go. I love you... my name is Ogasawara Sachiko and this is my story._

_**Yumi: **__The sky was bright just like her eyes and it only means that a new beginning was waiting for me. I will endure the pain of being away from her for now but when the right time has come, I will have her back and fulfil my promise to be with her. I really don't know if I believe in destiny but for now I do... my name is Fukuzawa Yumi and this is my story. _

_

* * *

**The End**  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wait... there's still an epilogue! ^_^

I hope you enjoy.

[November 18, 2010]

11:09 PM


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**Seven years later...**

Yumi signalled Touko to guard the door before she pulled out the gun from her bag and opened the door of the small summer house owned by the Ogasawara's. She and Touko decided to sneak in at the middle of the day because the place was much deserted during day rather than at night and according to her informant Ogasawara Naganari was always left alone in the house.

"Becareful" Touko whispered. Yumi smiled and winked at the woman and entered the house.

Yumi looks around after closing the door behind her and climb the stair noiselessly and walks towards the single room she saw in the second floor and opened it quietly. A self satisfied smile was formed on her lips after she saw Ogasawara Naganari sleeping on the bed.

Ogasawara Naganari felt that he wasn't alone in his room that's when he opened his eyes and was shock to see a gun being pointed at him by a very familiar face.

"Remember me, Ogasawara sama?" the woman asked with rage in her eyes.

"Fukuzawa Yumi" Ogasawara Naganari answered in a whisper.

"I'm glad you remember me"

"What do you want from me?"

"I came here for one reason... and to take the person you have taken from me seven years ago... Ogasawara Sachiko" Yumi answered and pulled the trigger.

Ogasawara Naganari closes his eyes and waited for his death.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! I told you there's an epilogue... see you all at the final part of the whole story, where all the heroines are now fully adults. ^_^

It was entitled **Clear Blue Sky...**

Bye-bye and have a nice day everyone!

[November 19, 2010]

1: 00 PM


End file.
